


Хочешь, чтобы я забыл, как мы целовались?

by Fotini, risowator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Переводчик: Fotini<br/>Бета: nloit<br/>Артер: risowator<br/>Переведено на СПН ББ 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хочешь, чтобы я забыл, как мы целовались?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You want me to act like we've never kissed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555273) by [withdiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withdiamonds/pseuds/withdiamonds). 



> 2015 год. Левиафаны давно сброшены обратно в Чистилище. Бог тоже вернулся домой. Монстров осталось немного, сверхъестественная активность низкая, так что Сэм и Дин осели в небольшом городе в Огайо. Все у них идет отлично, только с небольшими перебоями на пьянство и ночными кошмарами про Ад. Они даже время от времени охотятся на призраков. И никого у них нет кроме друг друга...  
> Так и живут вплоть до аварии, в результате которой Дин теряет память о своей жизни после того, как ему исполнилось четыре года. Он ничего не помнит ни об охоте, ни о том, как взрослел в дороге, ни об их с Сэмом отношениях. И Сэм не горит желанием объяснять брату, что они уже долгие годы друг для друга партнеры во всех смыслах. Дин теперь такой, каким он стал бы, не случись с ним его жизнь. Он веселый, счастливый, по-детски жизнерадостный и невинный. Но, в то же время, Сэм потерял своего старшего брата, человека, который опекал его и заботился о нем всю жизнь. Потихоньку память Дина восстанавливает кусочки из его прошлого, и Сэм совсем не уверен, что рад этому. Дин очень счастлив без этих воспоминаний и Сэм очень хочет, чтобы он оставался счастливым. Но также, Сэм страдает без Дина, которого любит. Достаточно ли будет Сэму того Дина который у него есть, ведь другого, возможно, не будет?

Сэм закончил вытирать руки и расстелил кухонное полотенце на столешнице - пусть подсохнет на послеполуденном солнышке. Он осмотрел кухню с удовлетворением, наслаждаясь простым чувством хорошо выполненной работы.  
Но тут же нахмурился. Под столом, словно издевательство какое-то, обнаружился клок собачьей шерсти. Откуда, черт возьми, он здесь взялся? И как он пропустил его? Сэм направился за веником.  
\- Сэмми!  
Сэм прислонил веник к стене и улыбнулся. Занятый отлавливанием этой злополучной собачьей шерсти, он и не услышал, как Импала прогрохотала по дороге.  
\- Эй, Сэм, может поможешь!!! - орал Дин снаружи.  
Сэм высунул голову из кухонной двери и с нежностью немного понаблюдал, как Дин поднимает мешок корма для собак на плечо, другой рукой прихватывает упаковку с шестью банками пива и бедром закрывает дверь машины.  
\- Сэм!!!- Дин проревел снова.  
\- Попридержи-ка лошадей! - крикнул в ответ Сэм, выходя на заднее крыльцо и улыбаясь своему брату.  
\- Чувак, у меня только две руки! - возмутился Дин, пытаясь удержать корм и не выронить пиво, пока Сэм не приблизится к нему.  
\- Вот и хорошо. Если бы их было больше, то это было бы уже странно, и мне, наверное, пришлось бы пристрелить тебя, - он подошел к Дину, и, забрав мешок, закинул его себе на плечо.  
\- Весельчак! - съязвил Дин, и перехватив пиво поудобней, открыл багажник и свободной рукой вытащил несколько пакетов с продуктами.  
\- Я купил тебе той розовой клюквенной гадости, что ты так любишь, - сказал он, протягивая пакеты Сэму.  
Сэм проигнорировал это движение и пошагал рядом с ним к дому. Он открыл кухонную дверь, пропустил брата, и, пройдя вслед за ним внутрь, поставил мешок с кормом на пол.  
Дейзи ворвалась в помещение, привлеченная голосом Дина или же звуком упавшего на пол мешка с сухим кормом для собак. А может, и тем и другим вместе.  
Она у них была крутой помесью питбуля и, вполне возможно, лабрадора. Трудно сказать. Дин нашел ее два года назад, когда она брела вдоль дороги, грязная и голодная, с одним оторванным ухом. Послушать Дина, так, когда он остановил рядом с ней машину, Дейзи приползла к нему мирная, ласковая и послушная.  
И тот факт, что, после того как Дин притащил ее домой, она рычала на Сэма почти целую неделю, его веселил так, словно он ничего смешней не видел. Сам Дин психовал в то время сильно, так что Сэм не цеплялся к нему из-за покусанных рук. Старший просто быстро прятал их в карманы и ухмылялся, когда Сэм отступал от рычащей Дейзи и уходил в дом, чтобы поискать ей косточек с прошлого ужина.  
Дейзи не впечатлялась мирной жертвой Сэма точно так же, как она не была впечатлена самим Сэмом. Это на некоторое время лишило его уверенности, учитывая то, как Сэм любил собак, но спустя некоторое время они все же примирились друг с другом. Трудно злиться на человека, который кормит вас каждый день, в конце концов.  
Не говоря уже о том, что, будь Дин собакой, он точно был бы Дейзи. Дайте Дину возможность выбрать собаку, и он найдет именно ту, у которой характер один в один как у него. А уж в обращении с Дином Сэм был практически экспертом. Что упрощало взаимоотношения Сэма и Дейзи.  
\- О, как вкусно пахнет, Сэмми! – Дин принюхался и кивнул на плиту, где Сэм как раз готовил соус чили.  
\- Будет готово через полчаса, - предупредил Сэм и, помолчав, небрежно спросил: - Как работа?  
Никого из них не обманул этот тон. По правде говоря, вопрос "Как работа?" был неким кодом для более развернутого: "Тебе удалось продержаться день и не нажраться так, чтобы это заметили твои коллеги?"  
\- Хорошо, - с нажимом произнес Дин.  
Это означало: "Да, я справился, так что отвали уже от меня!"  
Сэм кивнул и оставил эту тему.  
Дин сосредоточенно принялся развязывать шнурки, а Сэм отвернулся к плите, снял крышку с кастрюли и стал яростно помешивать чили. Это от пара у него заслезились глаза!  
\- Я пойду... - и Дин рукой махнул в сторону лестницы.  
Он стоял в одних носках, весь покрытый рабочей грязью, и смотрел на Сэма. Ему идет быть строителем, Сэм всегда так считал. Это держало Дина в форме, его мышцы оставались крепкими, а живот - плоским.  
\- Помощь нужна? - Сэм поиграл бровями, имитируя Дина, который легко мог самые безвредные вещи превратить в нечто непристойное. - Потереть тебе спинку, морячок?  
Он чувствовал себя глупо, но меры нужно было принимать срочно.  
Дин минуту его рассматривал и затем лукаво улыбнулся, отчего тени в его глазах на миг исчезли.  
Сэм что угодно сказал бы, лишь бы это помогло стереть эту страшную темноту из глаз любимого брата хоть на время. Это, собственно, и было одной из причин, почему было так важно подружиться с Дейзи.  
Он уменьшил огонь под кастрюлей с чили и улыбнулся в ответ. Дин протянул руку.  
\- Ну, пойдем, хвастунишка!

Чили только вкуснее становится от дополнительного томления на огне. Хотя Сэму было наплевать, даже если бы он превратился в кусок угля.  
В середине февраля на улице было жуть как холодно. Папа сказал бы, что стоял собачий холод. Сэм никогда не понимал этой поговорки. Он считал, что это была одна из тех фраз, передающихся из поколения в поколение и по ходу лет теряющих свое значение.  
Но, в то время как снаружи было холодно, в душевой кабинке было горячо, и Дин в руках Сэма был теплым и гладким. Младший целовал чувствительную кожу за ухом Дина, пока тот стонал и дрочил ему, сунув руку между их телами.  
Сэм крепко обхватил Дина за талию, прижимая к себе, скользнув одной рукой к его заднице, и осторожно кружа вокруг ануса.  
Дин выдохнул и оттолкнул Сэма.  
\- Чувак, дай мне немного пространства.  
Сэм совсем чуть-чуть отстранился и закрыл глаза. Дин обхватил оба члена ладонью и принялся ритмично надрачивать.  
Никому из них не потребовалось много времени, чтобы кончить. А потом Сэм решил, что чили может еще подождать, пока он зацелует Дина до смерти, стоя под приятной горячей водой.

Центральная часть штата Огайо казалась совсем неподходящим местом для братьев Винчестеров. Они никогда не говорили, что это их постоянное место жительства – кто знает, какая хрень может случится, и от чего им придется быстро сматывать удочки.  
Но они жили здесь уже три года, и Сэм думал, что должно случиться что-то уж очень захватывающее, чтобы заставить их теперь сдвинуться с места, особенно Дина.  
Они были удивительно довольны своей жизнью.  
По большей части.  
Врата Ада были запечатаны, что значительно сократило количество демонов, желающих связываться с ними. Собственно, сейчас их число равнялось нулю.  
Хотя им все еще попадались какие-то призраки, однако их было не так много, как можно ожидать. Сэм не знал, от того ли это, что Кас вернулся на Небеса и подавил там всех своим авторитетом, или это что-то другое.  
Ему, если честно, было наплевать. Совершенно неважно, почему они живут, пусть в относительно спокойном, но все-таки мире. Сэм от этого больше радовался, чем искал причины. Он потерял потребность любопытствовать. После того как он практически отчаялся уже стать нормальным, ему вдруг выпал шанс стать таким. Ну, или, по меньшей мере, представить себе каково это.  
Сэм даже нашел занятие для себя - консультировал университетских преподавателей онлайн, и помогал писателям, которые нуждались в его услугах.  
А Дин работал на стройке и зависал в местной автомастерской. Он носил в себе гораздо больше вины, чем Сэм думал: Дин считал себя виноватым в смерти почти всех, кого он когда-либо встречал. Но теперь у него были друзья, которых он не боялся потерять.  
Раз в неделю они собирались за покером душевной компанией: босс Дина - Рон, начальник полиции Эммитт и сам Дин.  
Это была та жизнь, которую никто из них и не чаял когда-нибудь прожить, в которую когда-то Сэм верил, как никто другой.  
Но были и ночные кошмары естественно. С ними случилось столько всего жуткого, что это было неизбежно.  
Однако они справлялись. Иногда Дин пил больше, чем положено, и тогда на него накатывало мрачное настроение. Он молчал, ни с кем не разговаривал, включая и любимую Дейзи. В нем скопилось слишком много вины и горя. Иначе быть не могло.  
Сэм, возможно, чуть больше чем немножко тяготел к домоводству, но определённо был не согласен с утверждением Дина, что он всегда был таким. Нет ничего неправильного в том, чтобы поддерживать порядок.  
В конце концов, такая жизнь - это даже больше, чем Сэм когда-либо ждал. И, честно говоря, он вовсе не жаждет, чтобы она менялась.

Сэм поднял взгляд от книги, когда услышал, как завыла Дейзи. Помотав головой, он очнулся, словно вынырнул с глубины. Такое чувство иногда посещало его, если он зачитывался.  
Осмотрев гостиную, зацепился взглядом за знакомые формы книжного шкафа, который Дин сам ставил у стены, и подержанного глубокого кресла, которое Сэм нашел на весенней распродаже местной пресвитерианской церкви, вспоминая, где находится.  
Такое с ним случалось и раньше, когда он был ребенком. Дин тогда нетерпеливо тыкал его в ребра или давал подзатыльник, добиваясь внимания. Сэм удивленно смотрел на него, пытаясь сосредоточиться, а Дин ржал: "Ты куда улетел, а, Сэмми?". И он выхватывал книгу из рук Сэма, не давал братишке до нее дотянуться, но Сэм все равно пытался и шипел: "Отдай, Дин!", а папа ворчал с переднего сиденья: "Кончайте там, вы, оба!".  
Для Сэма это чувство погружения в книгу означало надежность и безопасность, и он с удовольствием вновь ему предавался. Слишком долгое время он не мог позволить себе окунуться в чтение, ведь ему приходилось все время быть начеку. Такая гипербдительность была просто необходима для их выживания.  
А теперь это было простое удовольствие, одно из тех, которыми он очень дорожил, потому что это значило, что они с Дином в безопасности, и можно расслабиться.  
Дейзи тронула его лапой за колено и снова заскулила. Уши у нее были прижаты, и если бы Сэм мог, он бы поклялся, что увидел в ее глазах беспокойство.  
\- В чем дело, девочка? Ты хочешь гулять?  
Сэм посмотрел на свои часы и понял, что уже почти семь. Он так зачитался, что не заметил, как наступил вечер. Их уютная гостиная утопала в тенях, так как за окнами уже сгустился сумрак.  
Стоял конец марта, и погода была непредсказуема. И пока Сэм затерялся в мире "Больших надежд", холодный весенний день превратился в еще более холодный вечер. По крыше стучал дождь, а судя по звукам, возможно и град.  
Он встал, включил свет, аккуратно сделал закладку и закрыл книгу.  
\- Ты голодная, наверное, девочка? Я - да, - сказал он, и у него в животе заурчало. - Где, черт возьми, Дин?  
Дейзи, услышав знакомое имя, снова заскулила. Серьезно, где, блин, его носит? Сегодня среда, это значит, он с работы ушел в пять, а от стройплощадки до их дома всего пятнадцать минут езды. Бригада Рона строила новое управление социальной защиты совсем рядом с торговым центром.  
Сэм поискал глазами свой телефон - надо было проверить, не пропустил ли он звонок. Нашел его на журнальном столике и включил. Никаких сообщений о пропущенных звонках или смс ни от Дина, ни от кого бы то ни было он не получал.  
Сэм набрал номер Рона. Может, они с Дином и Брюэром заскочили выпить пива после работы? Дин позвонил бы, конечно, если бы так случилось, потому что знал, как Сэм к этому относился, но он мог просто потерять счет времени. Если в этом все дело, то Сэм ему надерет задницу, как только тот вернется домой. Дин же знает как...  
\- Эй, Рон, это Сэм. Дин с тобой? - Сэм очень старался, чтобы в голосе не слышалось ревнивых ноток или волнения, как у безумной мамочки. Видимо, у него не очень-то получилось, судя по смеху Рона.  
\- Привет, Сэм. Нет, он не со мной. Он сказал, что после работы сразу рулит домой. Ты что, хочешь сказать, что его еще нет? - Голос Рона стал взволнованным. - Слушай, он уехал сразу после пяти, парень. Он уже должен быть...  
\- Дома, - закончил за него Сэм.  
Блядь. Скачок адреналина заставил его воображение моментально прокрутить ужасающие картинки.  
Мертвый Дин в огне. Мертвый Дин где-нибудь в канаве, рядом перевернутый автомобиль. Дин с пулей в голове, застреленный при ограблении винного магазина. Дин исчез без следа, и его не найти.  
Сэм приложил героическое усилие, чтобы подавить панический страх. С Дином все в порядке. Ничего с ним не случилось.  
\- Позвоню Эммитту, посмотрим, может он что знает, - предложил Рон.  
\- Хорошо, спасибо, - сказал Сэм. Его сердце колотилось, он чувствовал, как кружится голова. – А я в город съезжу.  
И тут прозвенел дверной звонок. Дейзи залаяла как безумная. В тот момент Сэм еще не знал, что его мир изменился навсегда.

Вокруг был белый шум. Слова, звуки, люди, суетящиеся вокруг. Сэму надо найти выход, выбраться наружу. И он вдавил большой палец в старый шрам на ладони левой руки. Сэм этого не делал в течение многих лет, но только так он, наконец, смог вынырнуть из тумана обратно в окружающую действительность.  
А она была гораздо хуже. Сэм до чертиков хотел, чтобы все оказалось галлюцинацией. Чтобы перед ним оказалось лицо Люцифера, которого он с радостью грохнул бы, как только услышал бы этот самодовольный голос, с ухмылкой сообщающий ему, что Дин попал в автокатастрофу и находится в коме. Тогда он знал бы, что все это неправда.  
Самое простое сейчас было бы помолиться, но он не знал кому. Бог может и вернулся на Небеса, но Сэм никогда по-настоящему не верил, что Он на стороне Винчестеров.  
А Кас уже давно к ним не заглядывал.  
Сэм буквально заставил себя сосредоточиться на женщине, стоящей перед ним. Она говорила, и у него было такое чувство, что говорила уже давно.  
\- Извините, - проскрипел Сэм. Ему пришлось откашляться и попробовать еще раз. - Извините, вы могли бы...  
\- Конечно, - согласно кивнула доктор Радж, явно сочувствуя ему. - Дин получил травму головы в результате аварии. По словам шерифа, - она кивнула на Эммитта, - похоже, что ваш брат разбил голову, когда автомобиль сорвался с дороги. Никто не видел, как это произошло, так что он пробыл там, по крайней мере, час.  
Сэм сжимал челюсти, пока не понял, что этак и зубы сломать недолго. Дин лежал там, в грязном ручье, и никто не знал! А Сэм читал чертову книгу, в то время как его брат...  
\- Но, Сэм, это и хорошо в некотором смысле, - сказала доктор Радж, кладя свою руку на ладонь Сэма.  
Его первый импульс был – оттолкнуть. Они знакомы уже три года. Это был небольшой город, и она уже пару раз латала их с Дином, с тех пор как они приехали сюда. Сэм знал ее три года и сейчас все, что он чувствовал, глядя на нее - это бешеный гнев. Что хорошего может быть в обморожении?  
\- Гипотермия означает, что крови, необходимой для жизненно важных органов нужно меньше, - объяснила она. - Это, возможно, и минимизировало повреждения мозга Дина.  
Сэм напряженно кивнул. Правильно. Он так и знал. Он это знал. Так, ему надо собраться, а то он совсем потеряет смысл слов. Глубокий вздох.  
\- Так что... – ему пришлось еще раз прочистить горло - голос совсем сел. - Так что вы собираетесь с ним делать?  
В глазах доктора Радж сочувствия прибавилось, отчего у Сэма внутри все сжалось.  
\- Мы хотим отправить его в травматологический центр штата Огайо на самолете. - она пожала плечами. - У нас ведь маленькая больница, Сэм. Ему нужна помощь лучше, чем я могу предоставить.  
В последний раз, когда Дин был переброшен по воздуху с места автокатастрофы, единственной причиной, почему он тогда не умер, была сделка с демоном. Сэм подозревал, что в этот раз такая опция им будет недоступна.  
И еще он знал, что этому только радоваться надо.

Сэму давно пора выключить свой iPad, закрыть Google и еще около дюжины разных сайтов, рассказывающих о травмах головы.  
Бывает слишком много информации все-таки. У Дина был врач, и совсем не обязательно Сэму пытаться стать экспертом по всему этому дерьму. Тед Уилсон был превосходным нейрохирургом - одним из лучших в Колумбусе, и Сэм, как ни крути, лучше быть не может.  
Проверив время, Сэм все-таки выключил компьютер. На следующий день после несчастного случая он сообщил Генри, что ему нужен отпуск на исследования для книги, так что сидеть онлайн не было никакой причины.  
А если бы он выехал прямо сейчас, то добрался бы до медицинского центра как раз к приемным часам. Сэм не покидал Дина первые три дня после несчастного случая. Однако сидеть там и смотреть на такое безразличное лицо Дина ему было очень трудно, это сводило с ума. Поэтому он и решил съездить домой к Дейзи, просто чтобы переключится.  
Хотя именно из-за нее он вообще и поспать-то смог. Аппетита ему хватило ровно на пару горячих бутербродов, после чего Дейзи и его истощенный организм заставили подняться в спальню и рухнуть на кровать, где они все вместе и проспали почти двенадцать часов.  
Когда солнце поднялось, Сэм проснулся с ощущением, что что-то не так, но еще не понимая, что именно. Он повернулся, увидел Дейзи, которая уставилась на него своими печальными глазами, и все вспомнил.  
Сэм позвонил соседке Дженни и снова попросил ее позаботиться о Дейзи, после этого уехал назад в Колумбус, чтобы возобновить свою бессменную вахту.  
Дин проснулся только через два дня. Долгих два дня разговоров с медсестрами и врачами.  
Однажды на двухчасовую поездку сюда решился Рон, и еще Эммитт забегал на пятнадцать минут на второй день аварии. Сэм ценил их старания, но все равно у кровати Дина он сидел или вышагивал по крошечному пространству между кроватью и дверью один.  
Несколько раз он спускался в кафетерий, чтобы взять себе кофе и сэндвичей, или заходил в магазин подарков за леденцами и журналами, которые не читал. Иногда сидел и смотрел из окна на оживленный район. Домой он больше не ездил.  
Рядом не было ни Бобби, ни Каса. Никого, кто их знал, и кто ждал бы вместе с ним.  
Он ждал один.

Весь день Дин вел себя очень беспокойно. Сэм беспомощно наблюдал, как глазные яблоки брата двигались под закрытыми веками, как он морщил нос, словно собирался чихнуть. Потом Дин высунул кончик языка и облизал нижнюю губу, он так всегда поступал, когда не желал что-то принять на веру.  
Сэму оставалось только крепче сжимать руку брата, и он чувствовал, как дрожат его пальцы. А еще Дин иногда в забытьи метался по подушке, или его правую ногу скручивало судорогой.  
У Сэма от этой картины перехватывало дыхание. Нельзя было сказать, что прошедшие годы не научили его терпению, но никакие пытки Люцифера не шли в сравнение с тем, что ему приходилось просто сидеть и ждать, когда Дин проснется.  
\- Это так типично для тебя, чувак. Ты же не можешь сделать все попроще. Нет, тебе надо все усложнить, чтобы я тут спятил. Я так тебя сейчас ненавижу, ты просто себе представить не можешь, как сильно.  
Таким образом он разговаривал с Дином много дней, почти неделю, и даже охрип от этого. Врачи сказали, что слух исчезает последним, так что ему оставалось только верить, что Дин его слышит. Поэтому Сэм старался изо всех сил, чтобы слух Дина работал.  
\- Помнишь, как я свалился с дерева? Кажется, мы были в Арканзасе. Мне было около шести лет, и, может, поэтому я тогда не поломался весь. Знаешь, мне кажется, детские кости гораздо подвижней.  
Дин сморщил нос, но ничего не ответил.  
\- Ты сказал, что там наверху обезьяна, и что если я поймаю ее, то могу забрать себе и научить говорить. Черт, я верил каждому твоему слову.  
Сэм замолчал. Сейчас и здесь они друг другу не лгали, и это была еще одна причина, чтобы любить такую жизнь.  
Когда старший брат что-то говорил, то младший ему верил. Он не искал подвохов, скрытых смыслов или чего-то подобного. Он ему просто верил.  
И это было приятно.  
\- Ну, и я совсем не поранился, - продолжил Сэм свой рассказ. – Ты тогда сказал мне, что это потому, что у меня башка из цемента, и в ней нет места для мозгов.  
Сэм улыбнулся, вспоминая лицо Джона, когда он спросил отца, где тот хранит свои мозги, может в желудке, ведь в голове все место занимает цемент.  
\- Наверное, папа иногда очень сомневался в моей вменяемости. Он все время говорил, что я самый странный ребенок, которого он встречал.  
Да, ему есть что порассказать Дину. Историй предостаточно, и он совсем не будет переживать, если Дин запомнит какие-нибудь, когда очнется.  
Но сегодня он молчал. Дин просыпался, и Сэм совсем не хотел отвлекать его. Он просто сидел и глотал готовые вырваться слова.  
Дин шумно вдохнул носом, почти всхрапнул, и Сэм увидел, как его веки затрепетали, быстрее, быстрее, пока, наконец, полностью не открылись.  
Сэм тогда реально забыл, как дышать. Он замер, боясь двинуться или просто заговорить. Что, если...  
Дин закашлялся, затем застонал и снова покашлял. Свободная рука, та, которую Сэм не держал мертвой хваткой, поднялась и дернула кислородную трубку, торчащую из носа. Это движение заставило Сэма очнуться.  
\- Эй, эй! – он осторожно взял Дина за запястье. Ему пришлось подняться на ноги, так как Дин отшатнулся от него. – Хэй, Дин, успокойся. Все нормально, чувак, просто расслабься.  
Слова такие дурацкие, но, вызвав медсестру, Сэм повторял их снова и снова.  
Дину совсем не понравились ни трубки в носу, ни капельница в руке, ни, тем более, катетер в его члене. Сэм ни в малейшей степени не винил его в этой неприязни, но и не собирался позволить ему причинять себе боль. Он воевал с Дином за сохранение всех этих трубок там, где они должны были быть, и даже при том, что, насколько он мог судить, Дин все еще оставался в полусонном состоянии, это ему давалось не легко.  
\- Сволочь! - это, казалось, единственное слово, которое Дин мог членораздельно выговорить, и, конечно же, только он мог с такой четкостью передать в одном слове всю гамму своих чувств. Отличный выбор. Это так по-Диновски.  
Сэм улыбнулся.  
Весь следующий час врачи и медсестры разговаривали, улыбались и задавали всяческие вопросы. И, к очевидному облегчению Дина, наконец, повытаскивали из него все трубки.  
\- Блядь! Сука, это так больно! - ругался Дин, пока санитар вытаскивал из него мочевой катетер. Сэм сочувственно вздрогнул, стоя в дальнем углу палаты.  
Все время, пока персонал заботился о Дине, он кружил в отдалении, переживая. После того, как рой медиков улетел, в палате остались только он, Дин и доктор Уилсон.  
Тед стоял с одной стороны кровати Дина, улыбаясь ему. Сэм стоял у стены с другой стороны, пытаясь понять, насколько уже проснулся Дин и все ли помнит про аварию.  
\- Ну, Дин, добро пожаловать обратно, - весело сказал Тед. - Как твое самочувствие?  
Дин нахмурился. Сэм так любил эту морщинку между бровей, что иногда специально доставал Дина, пока она не появлялась. Сэм сглотнул. Он был так благодарен Вселенной, что Дин жив, что он проснулся, ведь он надеялся на это, а никто не верил, что в ближайшее время Дин вообще заговорит.  
\- Где я, черт подери? - растерянно спросил Дин. - То есть, я имею в виду, - добавил он, осматривая комнату, - я понял, что нахожусь в больнице. Какая это больница, и почему я здесь?  
\- Что ты помнишь? - поинтересовался Тед.  
Дин уставился на него, не мигая.  
\- О чем?  
\- Дин, ты попал в аварию. И пережил травму головы.  
Тед положил руку на плечо парня.  
\- Ладно, - кивнул Дин.  
Он еще раз огляделся и остановил взгляд на Сэме.  
\- Ну, так где я?  
Тед утешительно улыбался.  
\- Колумбус, Огайо. В медицинском центре Университета Огайо.  
\- Огайо? Какого хера я делаю в Огайо? Я живу… - Дин озадаченно запнулся. – Я живу в Канзасе, - закончил он медленно.  
У Сэма закрались нехорошие предчувствия.  
\- Дин? – позвал его Сэм, отлипая от стены и приближаясь к кровати. Он протянул руку, но остановился, почти прикоснувшись к брату.  
\- Да? – Дин взглянул на Сэма и встретился с ним глазами впервые с того момента, как проснулся. – Я тебя знаю, приятель?  
И второй раз за последние несколько дней мир снова выскользнул у Сэма из-под ног.

Сэм сидел в комнате ожидания, опустив голову на руки. Синди, медсестра, работающая в вечернюю смену практически каждый день, как Дин оказался здесь, сунула ему в руки стаканчик с кофе.  
Он уже не хотел кофе, но все равно взял и вяло поблагодарил девушку.  
Синди глубоко вздохнула.  
\- Сэм.  
\- Что? Ты хочешь мне сказать, что это все временно? Что он завтра вспомнит, кто я такой, и мы вместе будем вспоминать наше счастливое детство?  
Глупо было орать на бедную девушку. Сэм понимал это, но все равно кричал.  
\- Нет, нет! Я этого не могу тебе сказать, Сэм. Потому что никто не знает, что будет дальше. Просто хотела сказать, что мне жаль. Представить себе не могу…  
Он тоже хотел бы, не представлять всего этого. Но ему пришлось. Он переживал именно то, что она не могла себе представить.  
\- Я твой брат, - сказал тогда Сэм, смотря на Дина во все глаза. В ответном взгляде не было даже намека на узнавание.  
\- Я – Сэм, - безнадёжно добавил он.  
Не мог же Дин забыть это имя. Это же было самое важное имя в его жизни!  
\- Прости, - Дин с интересом разглядывал Сэма. – Ты мой брат? – Дин задумчиво прищурился. – Подожди! Да, я вспомнил тебя!  
Весь воздух разом покинул легкие Сэма, и он замер, затаив дыхание от облегчения. Широченная улыбка растянула его лицо, но тут Дин сказал:  
\- По крайней мере, в прошлый раз, когда я видел тебя, ты был младенцем. Думаю, мне тогда должно было быть около четырех? Может, пять лет? Что-то типа того. А теперь ты, малыш Сэмми, значит, вырос?  
У Сэма от этих слов улыбка моментально слетела с губ.  
\- Думаю, у меня нет причин не верить тебе, - решил Дин, протягивая руку. - Приятно снова познакомится с тобой, братишка.  
Он улыбнулся Сэму, как будто действительно был рад новому знакомству.  
Сэм медленно потянулся к нему и пожал руку. Это было рукопожатие вежливого незнакомца, и Дин наблюдал за ним с любопытной улыбкой.  
\- Итак, они вызвали тебя, когда со мной случился несчастный случай? - он покачал головой с сожалением. - Я ни черта не помню, что произошло.  
Сэм посмотрел на Теда, который наблюдал за Дином с жадным, но, в то же время, профессиональным интересом.  
\- Нет, они не вызывали. То есть... ну, Эммит сказал мне.  
Сэм даже не знал, как себя теперь вести, и он понятия не имел, что говорить.  
\- Эммит? – в глазах Дина был вежливый вопрос.  
Как он, блядь, может просто оставаться таким спокойным, когда он похерил где-то тридцать пять лет своей гребаной жизни?! Почему он, мать его, не охренел от того, каким стал Сэм? Он что, правда, думает, что они с Сэмом не виделись с тех пор, как ему было четыре?  
\- Шериф из нашего города, - пояснил Сэм. Он решил ничего не усложнять. – Наш друг.  
\- О, значит, мы живем в одном городе? Так?  
Боже правый! Сэм смог только кивнуть в ответ.  
\- А я женат? У меня есть семья? Подожди, мы что, вместе живем?  
Вопросы сыпались один за другим, словно в Дине проснулся долбаный интерес к его собственной жизни.  
\- Сэм все тебе расскажет, - тихо сказал Тед. – Сейчас просто отдохни. А утром мы проведем еще несколько анализов, чтобы понять, что же происходит.  
\- Что происходит? Что вы имеете в виду?  
У Дина снова появилась морщинка между бровей. Это означало, что он сбит с толку, и ему это совсем не нравится.  
Такое впечатление, что он даже не соображает, что он на хрен ВСЕ забыл!  
Тед переглянулся с Сэмом.  
\- Я имею в виду, узнать, почему у тебя возникли проблемы с памятью.  
Казалось, Дин серьезно обдумывал эти слова и потом кивнул.  
\- ОК.  
Он зевнул и на секунду стал похож на того четырехлетнего мальчика, которого он сегодня вспомнил.  
Еще раз зевнув, он устроился на кровати и через пару минут уже спал.  
И вот теперь Сэм сидел в комнате ожидания с Синди и не имел ни малейшего понятия что, блядь, происходит с мозгом его брата.  
Через время к ним присоединился Тед. Присев рядом с Сэмом, он хлопнул парня по колену и сказал:  
\- Довольно неприятно, да? Никто такого не ожидал.  
Сэм только помотал головой, неуверенный, что сможет говорить.  
\- Это называется ретроградная амнезия. Я знаю, тебе не хочется такое слышать, но только со временем станет понятно, насколько полно вернется к нему память.  
\- Вы правы, я не хочу этого слышать.  
Сэм посмотрел на врача.  
\- Я хочу услышать, что случилось, и как это вылечить.  
\- Вероятно, Дин потерял то, что называют эксплицитная память. То есть - его личный опыт и абстрактные факты. Он помнит тебя ребенком, но ничего более позднего.  
Он вручил Сэму один из двух стаканчиков кофе, которые держал в руках.  
\- Это же тридцать пять лет! - воскликнул он. - Как кто-то может потерять тридцать пять лет своей жизни?  
Тед пожал плечами.  
\- Иногда такое случается. Если есть повреждения в височных долях мозга… Мы завтра сделаем повторный МРТ. Больше пока мы ничего не можем. Просто я хотел бы убедиться, что ничего не изменилось с его первоначальной компьютерной томографии.  
\- А потом мне просто ждать?  
Сэм сделал глоток кофе и скривился от его горечи.  
\- А потом ты будешь ждать, - согласился Тед. – Прости, хотел бы сказать тебе еще что-нибудь. Амнезия коварна, и мы мало что можем с этим поделать.  
Он вздохнул и посмотрел в глаза Сэму.  
\- Тут расклад такой: Дин, похоже, вспомнил сначала старые воспоминания, потому что они дольше хранятся, они крепче, понимаешь?  
Сэм согласно кивнул. Разумеется, во всей этой ситуации Сэм вообще мало что понимал, но в этом виноват не Тед. Сэм поставил кофе на пол.  
А Тед продолжил.  
\- Он, возможно, будет помнить общую информацию. То, что накопилось за почти сорок лет жизни. Как водить машину, например. Как на компьютере работать или сделать заказ в ресторане, как пользоваться пультом от телевизора. Язык, математика, слова из песен, которые пел, кино, которое смотрел.  
\- Но?  
Сэм знал – всегда есть "но". Он только не уверен был, что услышит ответ сквозь шум в ушах.  
\- Но он не вспомнит никаких деталей из своей личной жизни. Очевидно, пока не вспомнит тебя.  
Сэм перестал дышать. Тед тут же прикоснулся к его ладони.  
\- Извини, я такой идиот, - сочувственно произнес он. - Но, напоминая, ты можешь помочь ему возвратить их. Отвези его домой. Пусть увидит, где он живет, где работает. Расскажи ему истории из его жизни, о тех вещах, что вы делали вместе все эти годы. Расскажи ему о людях, которых он любит. О семье, друзьях. Покажи ему фотографии. В конце концов, он или все вспомнит, или нет.  
Сэм смотрел на Теда, а сердце у него обливалось кровью. Тед ведь понятия не имел, о чем просил.  
Да, он привезет Дина домой, отведет его к нему на работу, позволит ему тусоваться с Роном. Он познакомит его с Дейзи и покажет ему дом.  
Но как он мог рассказать Дину о его жизни? Какие истории? Рассказать ему, как была убита их мать? Как демон забрал их отца в ад в обмен на жизнь Дина?  
Должен ли он рассказать Дину о том, сколько живых существ, неважно, монстров или нет, он убил за свою жизнь?  
Сможет ли он показать ему снимки Эллен, Джо, Бобби или Руфуса? Калеба или пастора Джима? А их деда? А потом сказать, что они все умерли?  
Никто не должен узнавать такие подробности о своей жизни. Никому не следует знать, что все, кого он любил – мертвы.  
У Сэма от этих мыслей руки заходили ходуном, и он сцепил ладони вместе, чтобы Тед не заметил и не задавал лишних вопросов.  
Он прочистил горло, но когда заговорил, голос все равно оставался хриплым.  
\- О каком времени мы говорим? Недели, месяцы, годы?  
Боже мой! Это хуже чем в ночном кошмаре!  
Тед покачал головой, отрицая.  
\- Не годы, это точно. При таком виде амнезии, особенно если она случается в результате травмы, воспоминания должны вернуться довольно быстро, если они вернутся вообще. Может статься, что кое-что он так никогда и не вспомнит, а может и все нахлынет сразу.  
А может и вообще ничего не вернуться. Тед этого не сказал, но Сэму и не требовалось. Он это понимал и так.  
\- Тут все не так, как в кино, - Тед слабо улыбнулся. – Еще один удар по голове не заставит его вспомнить.  
Он положил руку на плечо Сэму.  
\- Мне жаль, Сэм. Хотел бы я сказать, что и когда случится. Но истина такова – мы не знаем. Мозг - удивительный и загадочный орган.  
\- Точно.  
Сэм повидал много мозгов за эти годы, разбрызганных вокруг, и он совсем не считал, что это такой уж удивительный орган. Он точно знал - мозг серый, склизкий и ужасно, ужасно хрупкий.

Дин озирался с восхищенным предвкушением, пока Сэм выводил автомобиль на дорогу. Эту потрепанную старую Хонду Чарли для него пригнал в Колумбус из гаража. Надо ему потом как-нибудь поискать себе другую машину. Импалу Дина отбуксировали в гараж Чарли, но Сэм попросил пока ее не чинить. Он хотел, чтобы Дин сам сделал это, ну, или, по крайней мере, помог в ремонте.  
Он просто надеялся, что Дин захочет ее отремонтировать. Сейчас он, конечно, на это и не рассчитывает, потому что они живут теперь в каком-то кошмаре, где Дин даже не знает, что у него есть красавица Импала 67-го года.  
Чарли сказал, что она крепкая девочка, и что отремонтировать ее можно. Сэму оставалось только верить, что мозг у Дина такой же крепкий, как и его детка.  
\- Это наш дом?  
Дин с восторгом смотрел на маленький кирпичный домик, у которого Сэм остановил машину.  
\- Мы здесь живем? Он такой клевый, Сэмми!  
Сэм задумался о том, остались ли у Дина какие-нибудь воспоминания об их доме в Лоуренсе. С тех пор, как он пришел в себя, стало ясно, что его личная память обрывается в четырехлетнем возрасте.  
И Сэм не считал это чем-то важным или показательным. Ни капельки.  
Он кое-что рассказал Теду об их жизни. О том, как погибла их мать, когда Дину было четыре, и что после этого их жизнь с отцом превратилась в одно сплошное путешествие. Тед сказал ему тогда, что амнезия, несомненно, случилась вследствие травмы головы, а вот то, что воспоминания остановились именно в этом возрасте, очень показательный факт.  
\- Так ты говоришь, мы тут живем вдвоем? Никто из нас никогда не был женат?  
Дин повернулся к Сэму.  
\- То есть, ты хочешь заверить меня, что такой парень, как ты, не нашел девушку, желающую стать его женой?  
Сэм ошеломленно уставился на брата. Это были слова, которые он ни за что на свете не ожидал услышать от Дина.  
\- В чем дело, Сэмми? Кошка съела твой язык?  
Дин смотрел на него и улыбался, а в глазах сверкали озорные огоньки. Сэм потряс головой и вылез из машины.  
\- Пойдем, поздороваешься с Дейзи. Она скучала по тебе.  
Это было преуменьшением, если можно так сказать. Дейзи всю эту неделю, пока Дин был в больнице, хандрила, отказываясь есть, и смотрела с надеждой на дверь. Сэм практически готов был притащить ее задницу в больницу, только бы заставить хоть что-то поесть.  
Он провел Дина к заднему крыльцу, открыл дверь и вошел в кухню. Дин вошел следом.  
Дейзи стояла посреди кухни, дрожа от волнения, и в ту минуту, как увидела Дина, рванула вперед, скуля от радости. Лицо Дина осветилось, и он присел на корточки, позволяя ей радостно облизывать его.  
\- Эй-эй, полегче, девочка, - сказал он ей, усаживаясь на пол, и хохоча. Дейзи просто трясло от счастья.  
Сэм ей очень завидовал.  
Дин поднял радостное лицо и сообщил Сэму:  
\- Она прекрасна!  
Дейзи можно было описать множеством разных слов, но "прекрасная" Сэм никогда бы не употребил по отношению к этой собаке.  
Лучше он займется приготовлением бутербродов и достанет две колы из холодильника, пока Дин заново знакомится с их собакой.  
Намазывая горчицу на хлеб, он вдруг подумал о Дейзи, о ее безоговорочной любви. Дейзи не заботило, помнил ли Дин ее или нет; она просто была рада, что он рядом, живой и здоровый.  
И от того, что ему трудно было поступать так же, он почувствовал себя придурком.  
Они сидели в кухне, ели сэндвичи и пили колу. Дин все время улыбался, осматривался и впитывал в себя окружающую обстановку с незнакомым Сэму выражением на лице. Сэм не мог его прочитать до конца. Что-то вроде удовольствия, но какой-то более упрощенный вариант.  
\- Это по-настоящему хороший дом, Сэмми. Мне тут нравится.  
\- Хм, ага, хорошо.  
Сэм не мог избавится от резкости в своем голосе. Не мог просто принять этот комплимент. Это не его дом, чтобы принимать за него комплименты! Это их дом, и они, черт подери, добивались этого вместе. Они заслужили его!  
Вместе!  
И Сэм не мог приписать все заслуги одному себе, словно не они с Дином это сделали.  
Дин весело на него взглянул, но ничего не сказал, а просто запихнул последний кусок сэндвича в рот. Доедали они в полном молчании. Все это время Дин не прекращал осматривать кухню. Больно было видеть, как его взгляд падал на шторы на окне или на фотографию красивого озера на стене, а на лице не мелькало ни грамма узнавания.  
Они росли в бесконечной череде мотельных номеров или же просто дешевых съемных квартир, и единственным гарантированно безопасным местом для них была их машина. Они оба не имели ни малейшего понятия о том, как жилище сделать домом, когда впервые остановились здесь. Однако за последние пару лет освоили эту науку и сумели сделать дом таким местом, куда оба хотели возвращаться в конце каждого дня.  
И вот сейчас Дин смотрел на все, что они вместе сотворили, превращая этот маленький домик в их личный дом, с выражением искреннего любопытства и ничего более!  
Сэндвич у Сэма вдруг стал со вкусом опилок, и он с болезненным стоном попытался сглотнуть слюну.  
Дин даже не заметил этого. Только допил свою колу и зевнул. Широко зевнул, и Сэм подумал, что он, наверное, челюсть вывихнул.  
Но Дин только застенчиво взглянул на Сэма.  
\- Думаю, не мешало бы вздремнуть. Кто ж знал, что возвращение из больницы может так вымотать здорового парня?  
Сэм кивнул. Конечно, брат устал.  
Встав из-за стола, Дин остался стоять, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, пока до Сэма не дошло, что он ждет, когда ему покажут его комнату.  
Из больницы он с собой притащил мало вещей. Всего-то в пакете болтались - больничные тапки, дешевая зубная щетка и ополовиненная упаковка бумажных салфеток. Сэм это все выбросил в мусорное ведро, как только они вернулись домой, так что распаковывать Дину было нечего.  
У Сэма сердце защемило. Тед говорил, что надо рассказывать Дину все, о чем он хочет узнать. Что чем больше информации у него будет, тем быстрее он сможет что-нибудь вспомнить. Сэм просто не мог себе представить, как говорит этому Дину: "Хэй, Дин, кстати, мы хоть и братья, но спим вместе и трахаемся трижды в неделю, а то и чаще, если никого из нас кошмары не мучают. И ты спишь обычно справа, это если вдруг тебе интересно".  
Он не верил, что эта невинная улыбка останется на лице Дина после того, как он услышит эти откровения. Ему до жути захотелось дать себе пенделя – он ведь даже не обдумал это, когда вез его домой! Неизвестно, то ли это реакция избегания, то ли простая тупость.  
В доме, вообще-то, было две спальни, и во второй даже кровать имелась. Но комната была захламлена и использовалась, как кладовка. У них не так уж много друзей в окружении, для которых следовало держать комнату для гостей в полном порядке.  
\- Знаешь, чувак, я не очень-то стиркой заморачивался, пока ты был в больнице, так что поспи пока на диване, а я постелю тебе чистое белье.  
Дин открыл было рот, чтобы запротестовать, но Сэм ему не дал этого сделать.  
\- Уверен, на твоих подушках Дейзи все это время дрыхла.  
Дин скорчил гримасу и согласился.  
Как только Сэм убедился, что Дин заснул, он поднялся наверх.  
В дверях их общей спальни он остановился, не в силах войти.  
Кровать была убрана. Сэм застелил ее, прежде чем ушел в больницу утром. Тумбочка Дина, которая фактически представляла собой поцарапанный деревянный столик на колесиках из гарнитура, купленного Сэмом на гаражной распродаже прошлой весной, была завалена журналами, главным образом автомобильными, такими как "Хот-род" и "Популярная Механика". Сэм так и не смог убедить Дина, что нынче все читают на iPad. Даже не посмотрев на высококачественные картинки, Дин сказал тогда, что он просто больше любит журналы.  
Сэм отвернулся, пересек коридор и вошел в другую спальню. В этой комнате они хранили многое. Вон, например, старый спальный мешок Дина, который он никак не соберется выбросить; несколько истрепанных спортивных сумок, набитых одеждой, которую они больше не носили – в основном остатки их дорожной жизни.  
Если честно, то не было никакой причины держать все это здесь. Однако Сэм всегда подозревал, что у них обоих где-то в глубине души всегда оставалось сомнение, что жизнь, которую они нашли здесь - навсегда. Какая-то часть их всегда ощущала потребность быть готовым к переезду. Вспомнить то, как они прожили большую часть их существования.  
В каком-то оцепенении Сэм принялся убирать вещи с кровати, оттаскивать их через коридор в бывшую их общей спальню и запихивать на полки Дина. Откуда, в свою очередь, он уносил одежду и обувь в нынешнюю комнату брата, вешая его рубашки в теперь пустом шкафу и складывая его обувь в более-менее аккуратную кучу.  
Годы проживания в маленьких комнатах и гостиничных номерах, не говоря уже об автомобиле, научили их держать свои манатки в относительно чистом и опрятном виде. Дин, живя оседлой жизнью, расслабился немного, но все-таки никогда не был небрежен со своими вещами.  
Сэм даже не задумывался, как сделать так, чтобы казалось, будто вещи всегда там валялись. Он сложил футболки, носки и нижнее белье в ящики побитого комода, который стоял у дальней стены, а сверху бросил ключи и бумажник.  
У них не много было дорогих сердцу сувениров, но все же на стенах в их спальне висело несколько подходящих снимков, несколько даже забранных в рамочку.  
Там была фотография, где они еще дети, и рядом стоят их родители. Они давно нашли ее в подвале старого дома в Лоуренсе. Рядом висело фото Бобби, показывающего средний палец, которое сделал Дин, когда Бобби прикорнул у Руфуса на диване.  
Еще была фотка, на которой они с Дином стояли, облокотившись на Импалу. Фотографировал их Бобби, как раз незадолго до того, как его дом взлетел на воздух. Рука Сэма лежала на спине Дина, и если внимательно присмотреться, то можно заметить, как старший тянется всем телом к младшему брату. Именно так он обычно, словно неосознанно, прислоняется к нему, когда они стоят достаточно близко. На снимке Дин улыбается Сэму, и от этой улыбки у Сэма всегда сердце заходится.  
Сэм оставил все фотографии на своих местах, но ту, где они возле Импалы, убрал с глаз долой. Сунул на дно ящика с рубашками Дина, которые он вряд ли еще когда-нибудь наденет, так что и перетаскивать к нему в комнату их не стоит. Он там же припрятал еще кое-какие вещи Дина, для которых пока не нашел места в новой спальне.  
Руками выбил пыль из матраса и к окончанию работы почувствовал, как разболелись не только ладони, но и сердце защемило.  
Чистое белье сверху, и готово. Сэм притащил прикроватный столик Дина, вместе со всеми журналами, и установил его у изголовья. Встал в дверях и критически осмотрел комнату.  
Здесь нет ничего подозрительного, так что у Дина нет никаких причин решить, что они с Сэмом больше, чем просто братья.  
\- Хэй, Сэм, а вот интересно, чего это комната так выглядит, словно в ней сто лет никто не жил? Мы что с тобой, трахаемся, что ли?  
\- Нет, нет, ничего подобного!  
Ноги резко ослабели, и Сэм вернулся в их спальню, вернее, теперь его одинокую спальню, и присел на край кровати. Уперся локтями в колени и запустил обе пятерни в волосы.  
Руки безумно тряслись.  
\- Сэм? Чувак, ты куда делся?  
Сэм замер, потом взглянул на часы – он проторчал наверху целый час.  
\- Я наверху, - откликнулся он, и ему пришлось прокашляться, чтобы Дин смог его услышать. – В нашей спальне, - прошептал он под конец.  
На лестнице послышались шаги Дина.  
\- Это моя комната? – его голова показалась в дверях.  
\- Нет. Твоя комната там, - и Сэм махнул в сторону коридора.  
\- Круто, - Дин ему улыбался.  
Глаза у него были такие ясные и лучистые, что Сэм вдруг разозлился. Почему, блядь, он так спокоен? Он же, черт его дери, потерял все! Всю свою гребаную жизнь забыл! А он стоит тут такой радостный, словно выиграл у Сэма в какую-нибудь сраную видео-игрушку или, там, удачно порыбачил!  
Дин развернулся и пошел к себе, а Сэм не сдвинулся с места. Не хотел он видеть, с какой радостью старший брат будет исследовать свою комнату.  
\- Вижу, я очень машины люблю, да, Сэмми? – крикнул оттуда Дин.  
Сэм медленно встал на ноги. Его конечности закаменели, как будто он пробежал десять миль без подготовки. Руки по-прежнему дрожали, и он спрятал их в карманах джинсов. Он заставил себя пересечь коридор.  
\- Да, Дин, ты любишь.  
Он стоял в дверях и глазел на своего брата. А тот весело осматривал побитую мебель и выцветшие обои.  
\- Классная комната, Сэмми!  
Он чуть нахмурился, меж бровей пролегла небольшая морщинка.  
\- Я помню комнату, полную игрушечных машин, и, кажется, что-то еще футбольное было. У меня была такая комната… в Канзасе, да?  
Причина, по которой Сэм знал ответ на этот вопрос, была одна – он ее видел, когда им пришлось удирать от Захарии в раю. И он согласно кивнул. Это хорошо, что он может дать Дину чуть больше информации, добавить деталей. Может, они подтолкнут его память.  
\- Она была голубая, и там была, наверное, тонна этих машинок.  
Улыбка Дина стала еще шире, а Сэму внутри стало еще больнее.  
Внизу Дейзи пролаяла свое: "Выведите меня на прогулку, иначе я обделаю вам тут все!" - и Сэм был рад ретироваться отсюда.  
\- Дейзи надо выгулять, - пробормотал он и двинулся к лестнице.

Следующие дни напоминали какой-то сюрреализм.  
До Сэма медленно стало доходить, что Дин счастлив. Он не помнил ничего, что произошло с ним после четырех лет, так что все плохое прошло мимо него. Из-за этого его брат вел себя так, словно ничего сверхъестественного никогда не случалось ни с ними, ни с их семьей.  
Он был веселым и открытым. У него осталось то же самое глупое чувство юмора, только без злого налета, который он приобрел за прошедшие годы.  
И он не сильно отличался от того Дина, которого Сэм знал и любил, зато темнота из него ушла. Этот Дин был настолько ярким, что Сэм едва мог на него смотреть.  
Когда Сэм проснулся в субботу утром, солнце только поднималось. Он потер рукой лицо и сел, опустив ноги на пол.  
Он совсем не выспался, чего уже давненько с ним не случалось. Но все равно натянул шорты, сунул ноги в кроссовки и спустился вниз. Попытался было прокрасться мимо Дейзи незамеченным, но прекрасно знал, что это дело гиблое, так что когда она зашумела, отстукивая радостно по полу хвостом, он на нее зашикал:  
\- Тише ты, Дина не буди!  
Пришлось быстренько вывести ее на улицу, и как только она совершила утренний туалет, запереть обратно в доме.  
\- Я скоро вернусь, - пояснил он ей, и она забавно склонила голову, прислушиваясь к его словам. Сэм закатил глаза и побежал по дороге, что расстилалась перед их домом.  
Он бежал по своему привычному пятимильному маршруту и думал только о дыхании и ноющих мышцах в ногах, запрещая себе размышлять о чем-либо другом.  
Когда Сэм вернулся, запыхавшийся и потный, немного выпустивший в атмосферу свой беспокойный утренний тремор, он какое-то время постоял на кухне, поглощая воду прямо из-под крана и тупо пялясь на яблоню в окно. Затем, немного охладившись, пошел наверх, чтобы принять душ.  
Посередине их кровати сидел Дин, с фотографией в руках - Джон, Мэри, четырехлетний Дин и младенец Сэмми.  
Старший выглядел настолько естественно, сидя там, с поджатой под себя обутой ногой, как он всегда делал, и отчего Сэм постоянно с ним ругался, что он пачкает покрывало. Но тут и сейчас Сэм просто забыл об этом.  
Он забыл о том, что Дин не помнит, что это его место, поэтому и улыбался. Пока Дин не посмотрел на него любопытными, добрыми глазами.  
\- Эй, это мы, да?  
Дин показал фото, как будто Сэм не в курсе, что на нем изображено!  
И Сэма словно ударили под дых. Ему удалось не выдать себя, когда он молча кивнул.  
\- Мама была симпатичная, - сказал Дин и закрыл глаза. - Я помню ее волосы, их запах.  
Сэм понятия не имел, как пахли волосы их матери. Единственные воспоминания, которыми располагал Дин - это память о тех вещах, которых младший брат никогда не знал.  
Дин открыл глаза и смотрел на него. Сэм постарался улыбнуться. Видимо, получилось не очень, так как на лице Дина появилось немного озадаченное выражение.  
\- Расскажешь мне о них?  
Сэм прикоснулся к своей пропитанной потом футболке.  
\- Сначала я душ приму.  
Дин кивнул.  
\- Конечно, Сэмми.  
Нежно улыбаясь, он снова принялся разглядывать снимок в руке.

Сэм склонил голову под льющуюся из душа горячую воду, позволяя ей смыть с плеч напряжение. Когда он там стоял, глядя на Дина, его поразило, почему он все время называет его Сэмми? А это все, что Дин помнит. Он помнил Сэма ребенком и никак иначе.  
И ведь Сэм знал об этом. Дин едва ли называл его Сэмом вообще с момента пробуждения в больнице. Так же он не называл его принцессой, Самантой или ботаном. Только Сэмми.  
Дин ничего не знал о том, кем был парень по имени Сэм Винчестер. Ни единого факта.  
Он заставил себя выключить душ и выйти. Наскоро обтеревшись и обернув бедра полотенцем, Сэм вошел в спальню, вытащил чистую пару боксеров из ящика, и только тогда заметил, что Дин неотрывно за ним наблюдает.  
Сэм обернулся. Дин уставился на него, кончики ушей покраснели. Младший ощутил ответный жар. Может, его обнаженное тело подтолкнет память в нужном направлении? Тед ведь говорил - дать как можно больше информации.  
\- Что? - Сэм буквально боролся с собой, чтобы не кинутся прикрывать голую грудь трусами.  
\- Ничего, - Дин покачал головой. - Чувак, а ты качок.  
Он оттянул ворот футболки, чтобы взглянуть на себя.  
\- У меня таких кубиков нет.  
Он снова глянул на Сэма.  
\- Разве это не должно быть что-то генетическое или типа того? Передаваться по наследству?  
Сэм удивился сам себе - оказывается, он может смеяться.  
\- Чувак, нет. Надо поработать, чтобы стать таким.  
Импульс смеяться моментально исчез, как только перед его мысленным взором предстал Дин, прокладывающий поцелуями дорожку по груди вниз, к паху. Каждый мускул живота и ниже изучен влажным языком.  
Очевидно, вид этих мышц вовсе не вызывал никаких воспоминаний у Дина, так что Сэму внезапно стало ненавистно дальнейшее исследование.  
Он отвернулся, в одной руке сжал боксеры, другой нашарил в шкафу первую попавшуюся рубашку и удрал обратно в безопасную ванную.  
Одевшись, он вернулся в спальню и надел джинсы. Дин по-прежнему сидел, разглядывая снимок. Но вот он поднял голову и посмотрел с надеждой на Сэма.  
\- Сэмми?  
Сэм кивнул, ожидая продолжения, и присел на кровать рядом, оставляя между ними расстояние, по крайней мере, в фут.  
\- Этот снимок сделан в Лоуренсе, Канзас. Это место, где мы родились, и это дом, в котором мы жили. Папу звали Джон, а маму - Мэри. Мне кажется, я знал об этом. Они все еще живут в Лоуренсе?  
Вот же черт!  
\- Нет. Гм, мама умерла вскоре после того, как была сделана эта фотография.  
Дин дернул головой и шокировано посмотрел на Сэма.  
\- Мама умерла? Она... она умерла давно?  
\- Да, Дин. Мне жаль. - Сэм глубоко вздохнул. Надо со всем этим покончить. - И папа умер приблизительно десять лет назад. Автокатастрофа.  
Это самое большее, что Сэм был готов рассказать Дину о смерти их родителей.  
\- Я не... А какой сейчас год?  
Сэм был уверен, что они называли Дину год, когда он проснулся, однако, может быть, то, что он забыл дату, является какой-то частью его странного нынешнего состояния "Не волнуйся и будь счастлив!".  
Сэм этого вообще не понимал. Если бы с ним такое случилось, то он бы яростно желал узнать все, и все вспомнить. Может, у Дина это был какой-то защитный механизм?  
\- Сейчас две тысячи пятнадцатый, - сказал Сэм.  
Дин медленно кивнул.  
\- Так после смерти мамы папа заботился о нас?  
Сэм считал, что тут других вариантов и быть не могло.  
\- Да. Он хорошо о нас заботился.  
Сэм почувствовал, как в глазах защипало. Это была правда - Джон приложил все усилия, по крайней мере, делал все так, как он считал лучше.  
\- Так как оно было? Мы остались в Лоуренсе? - Дин улыбался. - Я был капитаном школьной футбольной команды? Встречался с горячими чирлидершами, да? Готов спорить, что чирлидерши были, а, Сэмми?  
Сэм вымученно улыбнулся.  
\- Да, Дин, были чирлидерши.  
Он сделал паузу, пытаясь решить, сколько же можно сказать, затем продолжил:  
\- Но не в Лоуренсе. Мы много переезжали.  
Дин смотрел на него с любопытством.  
\- А чем занимался папа?  
\- Мм, всякие случайные заработки. Он находил работу в любой точке страны. Иногда мы оставались на одном месте несколько месяцев, а иногда переезжали без остановок.  
\- А кто-нибудь из нас поступал в институт? Ты выглядишь умником, Сэмми.  
Он прикрыл глаза, задумавшись, затем открыл их и покачал головой.  
\- Мне не кажется, что у меня здесь присутствует высшее образование, - весело сказал он, постучав себе по лбу.  
\- Ты - нет. Я пару лет учился, - неохотно признался Сэм.  
Он очень надеялся, что Дина не заинтересуют подробности. Если бы у него была возможность все переиграть, он никогда не уехал бы в Стэнфорд. Все равно это не имело никакого значения, ничего в итоге не изменилось, но его отъезд причинил Дину сильную боль, а об этом Сэм очень сожалел.  
\- Я знал, что ты умник! - воскликнул Дин торжествующе.  
Он еще раз взглянул на фото в его руках, и затем, казалось, потеряв интерес, встал.  
\- Ты как насчет завтрака? Слона бы съел!

Тэд сказал, что Дину ничто не препятствует снова выйти на работу. Его физическая травма головы вылечена, и психически он здоров. Плюс ко всему, наступила весна, и строительство набирало обороты после зимнего затишья.  
Рон с радостью принял Дина обратно в бригаду, даже невзирая на то, что Дин кое-какие навыки подзабыл.  
\- Эй, ну он же живой человек и все равно помнит, как работать. В большинстве случаев он знает, что надо делать.  
Рон рассмеялся и взял из рук Сэма пиво.  
\- Вот только не помнит, как работать с пневмопистолетом для гвоздей. Наверное, какой-то ментальный блок.  
Был теплый апрельский вечер, и они втроем сидели на их маленьком заднем дворе и болтали ни о чем.  
Дин засмеялся вместе с Роном, который как раз переворачивал гамбургеры на гриле.  
\- Я просто ничего не могу с собой поделать. Кажется непривычным держать оружие в руках.  
\- Это не оружие, - резко вставил Сэм. Дин и Рон удивленно посмотрели на него, на что он просто пожал плечами. - Не оружие.  
Он молча забросил мячик Дейзи к самой ограде и смотрел, как она понеслась за ним.  
\- Ла-адно, Сэмми, - протянул Дин.  
Сэм очень скучал по такому голосу брата, но сейчас ему было больно его слышать.  
Дин раскидал гамбургеры по тарелкам, и они втроем уселись за обшарпанный садовый столик и принялись есть мясо и салат с пастой, запивая все это ледяным пивом.  
Беседа была приятной и поверхностной, как и большинство разговоров с Дином в последнее время. Весь нараспашку, как понял уже Сэм, внутри больше ничего не спрятано.  
Так как Сэм чаще всего работал дома - проводил всякие исследования и печатал на своем лэптопе, Дин начал ездить на работу на машине младшего брата. Это все еще была та самая машина, взятая напрокат у Чарли. Они оба надеялись, что Дин когда-нибудь снова проявит интерес к своей Импале.  
\- Твоя машина в гараже, ты в курсе? – напомнил ему Сэм.  
\- Знаю, и все жду, когда они ее починят, - ответил Дин таким тоном, словно это была простая машина, и словно было в порядке вещей, что к ней прикоснется кто-то чужой.  
\- Я думал, ты сам захочешь ее отремонтировать, - не глядя на брата, сказал Сэм. Он совсем не хотел прочесть на его лице безразличие.  
\- Я? – У Дина от удивления глаза округлились. – Я что, механик? Мне казалось, я - строитель.  
\- Ты не можешь не помнить, что в жизни можно уметь делать не одно дело, - грубее, чем следовало, сказал Сэм. – Эта машина… Она очень важна для тебя, поэтому я и думал…  
Дин легкомысленно пожал плечами.  
\- Как скажешь, старик. Но машина - это просто машина. И если она в хлам, то нам стоит найти себе другую.  
Он рассмеялся.  
\- А если тот кусок дерьма, который ты водишь, и есть хорошая машина…  
Он замолчал, заметив, как на него смотрят Рон и Сэм.  
\- Что?  
\- Дин, друг, эта машина - твоя гордость и твоя радость, - сказал Рон. – Я даже случайно слышал, как ты ее называешь деткой.  
\- Ни за что, - удивленно улыбнулся Дин. – Машина - это просто средство передвижения, -заявил он повторно. Однако задумался.  
\- Подождите, так поэтому у меня полно журналов "Популярная механика"? Я, типа, помешан на автомобилях? Ух, ты! – Он покачал головой. – Это так странно.  
Сэм решил, что его сейчас стошнит. Ну, как он, блядь, вообще мог быть его братом?  
\- Давай завтра после работы заедем на нее посмотреть? - как можно обыденней спросил Сэм.  
\- Как скажешь. Если тебе от этого полегчает, - легко согласился Дин. И странно, но Сэм поверил, что Дин именно об этом и думал, когда соглашался.

Как потом понял Сэм, поездка в гараж к Чарли провалилась.  
Они притормозили у ворот гаража, и Дин вышел из машины, неуверенно осматриваясь. Их вышел встречать сам Чарли.  
\- Привет, я - Чарли, - протянул он руку для приветствия.  
Такое впечатление, что он каждый день называет свое имя давно знакомым парням. Сэм был ему безмерно благодарен за такое тактичное поведение.  
\- Дин, - брат пожал протянутую руку, улыбнулся облегченно. – Но ты это и так знаешь.  
\- Точно, - соглашаясь, улыбнулся Чарли. Сэма он приветствовал шлепком по плечу. – Привет, Сэм.  
Они втроем постояли еще какое-то время на посыпанной гравием парковочной площадке. Это неловкое ожидание - кто же сделает первый шаг - наконец прервал Чарли:  
\- Ну, что, пойдем, посмотрим на твою красавицу.  
\- Ладно, - Дин неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ. - Она и правда когда-то была милашкой.  
Дин провел рукой по капоту Импалы, и на какую-то секунду Сэм ощутил надежду, что все вернулось, у него даже слегка голова закружилась.  
\- Но не уверен, что ее стоит ремонтировать. Ну, то есть... Какого года эта штука?  
\- 1967, - сказал Чарли почтительно.  
\- Ого, так она старая! Это же… - Дин остановился, нахмурившись. – Какой там год сейчас, Сэмми?  
У Сэма от всего этого горло словно запечатало, и он не мог ничего произнести, только помотать головой.  
\- Сейчас две тысячи пятнадцатый, - нервно рассмеялся Чарли, заглядывая в лицо Дину. – Не мучайся, ей сорок восемь лет.  
\- Ни хрена себе! - сказал Дин, и в его голосе послышалось почтение. И стало ясно, что таким образом он просто выразил мнение о том, насколько она старая, а не подумал о том, как давно она была с ними и насколько красивой была эта машина. Что она была их домом, невзирая ни на что.  
Дин пожал плечами.  
\- Делай, как знаешь, Сэмми, - сказал он просто, и прозвучало это так, будто ему действительно наплевать, что случится с этой машиной.  
Сэм позвонил Чарли на следующий день, и они договорились, что оставят пока Импалу в гараже, и Сэм будет выплачивать помесячную аренду. Что чинить ее пока не надо, так как Сэм был уверен, как только к Дину вернется память, он захочет отремонтировать ее сам.  
\- Но Сэм, если пройдет много времени, поврежденные места просто проржавеют. Твоему брату не понравится, если я позволю такому случится.  
\- Дай мне знать, когда придет время.  
Сэм верил, что память вернется до того, как машина начнет ржаветь.

В доме как такового подвала не было. Был просто небольшой подпол, хотя Дин, например, мог там встать во весь рост. Вход являл собой две массивные створки, открывающиеся вверх, как в "Волшебнике из страны Оз". Братья надежно закрывали его на несколько замков, а ключи прятали в разных местах, например, под поддельным камнем и старым цветочным горшком.  
Дин считал, что опасно держать их вещи взаперти. И больше всего он опасался оказаться неподготовленным в случае чего сверхъестественного, а не того, что кто-то случайно (а надо сказать, гости вообще нечасто к ним захаживали) забредет к ним в подвал.  
Но Сэм настоял, поэтому все следы их прошлой охотничьей жизни нашли там свое пристанище. Соль, ружья, жидкость для розжига, святая вода, распятия, миллион всяких книг, даже нож Руби был там.  
Время от времени они получали сообщения о том, что нечто сверхъестественное требует ликвидации, и выезжали на охоту. Но по большей части, с возвращением Левиафанов назад в Чистилище и Бога на Небеса, они не часто спускались в этот подвал.  
Сэм понятия не имел, как Дин нашел ключи. Возможно, это было естественное любопытство четырехлетнего пацана, которым он так ясно себя ощущал, но это произошло. Сэм зашел за угол дома, и увидел, что обе створки двери подвала широко распахнуты.  
Вот, блядь! Скачок адреналина впрыснул в кровь немного паники, отчего кожу на лопатках стало покалывать.  
\- Дин?  
Сэм спускался вниз по ступеням, наклонив голову.  
\- Дин!  
Сэм замер и глубоко вздохнул. Дин стоял с ножом Руби в одной руке и его старым обрезом в другой. Он явно был и восхищен, и напуган своими находками.  
\- Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать, а, Сэмми?  
В его голосе слышались нотки раздражения, и это было так похоже на старого Дина, что у Сэма в груди опять блеснул лучик надежды. Может быть, вся эта охотничья хрень заставила его хоть что-то вспомнить.  
Сэм неотрывно смотрел на Дина, потом кивнул на нож в его руке.  
\- Ты его помнишь?  
\- Нет. Зачем мне помнить нечто подобное?  
Дин уставился на нож, будто это была самая жуткая штуковина в мире.  
Может, он таким и был на самом деле.  
\- А это, нахрен, что такое?  
Дин махнул рукой с ружьем, обводя комнату вокруг, и Сэм инстинктивно вздрогнул.  
\- Чувак, - сказал он резко. - Поосторожней с этим.  
Дин бросил ружье, словно оно ему руку обожгло, и Сэм снова дернулся.  
\- Блядь, Дин, хватит уже.  
\- Боже, - дрожащий голос показал, насколько он был напуган. – Что за хрень, а?  
\- Дин, я все объясню, - протянув руку к брату, произнес Сэм.  
\- Нет, серьезно, что за фигня? – Дин уже почти визжал, и Сэм смог расслышать, как на заднем дворе Дейзи залаяла в ответ на этот крик. – Что все это за дерьмо, и почему оно у нас в подвале?  
\- Положи нож! Осторожно! Блядь, Дин, смотри, что ты делаешь! – Сэм покрылся потом от испуга. – Прекрати махать оружием и давай уйдем отсюда! – Ему удалось схватить протестующего брата за руку. - Я все тебе объясню, давай просто найдем место, где ты не поубиваешь нас.  
\- Эй! - искренне возмутился Дин.  
Сэм с удовольствием заметил, что это явно улучшение, по сравнению с недавней паникой.  
На мгновение возникла опасность, что Дин не сдвинется с места без объяснений, но тут он снова осмотрел комнату и побледнел от одного вида развешанных в ряд на дальней стене мачете разных видов.  
\- Хорошо, давай убираться отсюда, - заявил он, и, оттолкнув Сэма, зашагал вверх по лестнице.  
Дейзи дожидалась их у входа и, как только они вылезли, залаяла на Сэма.  
Она прекрасно помнила - если хозяева спускались туда, значит, они скоро уедут. А, следовательно, Сара Браун, живущая дальше по улице, будет заходить, проверять, есть ли еда и вода, и выводить ее пару раз в день.  
Сэм знал, что Дейзи не нравилось оставаться одной, потому что она всегда протестовала, когда они исчезали в подвале, чтобы прихватить кое-что для охоты.  
\- Ладно, девочка, все нормально, - Сэм похлопал ее по голове. - Пошли в дом.  
После того, как Дин уселся за кухонным столом с пивом, а Дейзи присела на полу около него со своей любимой косточкой в зубах, Сэм начал:  
\- Хорошо. Это прозвучит странно. Вообще, все это довольно невероятно. Просто... ты просто выслушай.  
Дин сделал большой глоток пива и затем махнул бутылкой Сэму.  
\- Мне понадобится что-то покрепче?  
\- Давай пока отложим это, - ответил Сэм.  
После аварии Дин лишь изредка баловался пивом и вообще не притрагивался к виски. Сэм очень хотел, чтобы так и оставалось.  
Младший осушил свою бутылку пива, лихорадочно соображая, как, черт возьми, начать свой рассказ. Нырнул в холодильник еще за пивом. Одну бутылку вручил удивленному Дину, вторую открыл сам. Присел за стол и уставился в окно над раковиной, собираясь с мыслями.  
\- Чувак, разродись уже. Кончай увиливать. Ты - серийный убийца?  
Был лишь один способ решить эту проблему. Сэм глубоко вздохнул и начал:  
\- Ладно. Существует всякое… сверхъестественное. Такие штуки как… как призраки.  
Он решил, что с этого легче всего начать. Боже, он очень надеялся, что Тэд был прав, насчет того, что люди с амнезией все же сохраняют какие-то общие воспоминания, даже потеряв память о событиях из своей личной жизни. Он не знал, как будет объяснять существование вампиров или оборотней, если Дин не имел представления, что это вообще за создания.  
У Дина в памяти остался довольно обширный пласт информации о разных любопытных культурных фактах, и Сэм мог только надеяться, что у него все еще был к нему доступ.  
\- Призраки? Как Патрик Суэйзи?  
Сэм облегченно выдохнул.  
\- Да, типа того. И еще есть вампиры и оборотни.  
Этого, думается, достаточно для начала. В базе общих данных памяти Дина об окружающей его жизни, кажется, совсем ничего не осталось о вендиго или штригах.  
\- И эти штуки реальны, - в голосе Дина не прозвучало вопросительных интонаций, но Сэм все равно согласно кивнул.  
\- Кроме всего прочего.  
\- И?  
\- И мы на них охотимся, - Сэм смотрел прямо в глаза Дина. – Охотимся, убиваем, мешаем им вредить людям. Все, что там, в подвале… Мы этим пользуемся.  
Он ждал. Почти не дыша, ждал со страхом, что Дин сейчас встанет и выйдет из кухни. А также из жизни Сэма.  
\- Мы охотимся. И убиваем? Мы с тобой?  
Дин выглядел сейчас более задумчивым, но изумлялся уже меньше. Сэм и не смел ожидать такой реакции, после того как старший узнал, что они убивали монстров, и что большая груда смертельного оружия в подвале - это то, чем они привыкли пользоваться для этой цели.  
\- Зачем? – все-таки спросил Дин.  
\- Зачем что? - Сэм не понял вопрос.  
\- Сэмми, - нетерпеливо объяснил Дин. - Зачем мы охотимся за ними и убиваем?  
– Ну, как я уже сказал, чтобы они не причиняли вред другим людям. Зачем же еще? – ответил Сэм, словно это было просто и понятно и без пояснений.  
\- Не, это-то я понял, - и голос Дина прозвучал уверенней. – Я спрашиваю - почему мы?  
О, вот вопрос на шестьдесят четыре доллара! И ответов на него было огромное количество.  
С самого начала явно не расскажешь. Да и с какого начала? С Каина и Авеля? Люцифера и Михаила? Захарии и Азазеля?  
И Сэм решил начать с Джона и Мэри.  
\- Пожар в доме, где погибла Мэри, не был случайным, - сказал Сэм, не особо подбирая слова. – И папина автомобильная авария тоже не была несчастным случаем. Их убили демоны.  
Сэм внимательно следил за лицом брата, пока рассказывал. В эти дни Дин существовал без сотни своих защитных масок, без стен, окружавших его душу, без своих язвительных шуточек, сдерживаемых эмоций и без алкоголя. Его лицо было чистым, он ничего на нем не прятал и ничего не скрывал.  
Но на это было нелегко смотреть. Сэм практически не помнил, когда видел у Дина выражение невиновности или же чистого шока. Этого уже так давно не случалось.  
\- После смерти мамы папа понял, что ее убило нечто сверхъестественное. Он стал охотником и нас этому научил. Существо, на которое он охотился, наконец догнало его восемь лет назад.  
Сказать это оказалось легко, и он подумал, что именно вот такой простой и понятный рассказ - то, что сейчас было нужно Дину.  
Дин смотрел еще какое-то время, потом моргнул и проговорил:  
\- Я... я думаю, что верю тебе, Сэмми. Ну, то есть, зачем бы еще там были все эти вещи в подвале, - он задумался. - Я так понимаю, что все это означает, что мы с тобой невъебенно круты, а?  
Сэм захохотал.  
\- Да, Дин, мы невъебенно круты.  
Старший еще задал пару вопросов, пока они допивали пиво, но в целом он казался удовлетворенным общими фактами и не требовал подробностей. На его память, по-видимому, эта информация никак не повлияла, так что когда он сказал, что хочет вывести Дейзи на прогулку, Сэм не протестовал.

Сэму, вообще-то, не часто снились кошмары. Кроме того времени, когда его мучили видения. Но кошмары – нет. Его подсознание очень редко подсовывало ему всякое дерьмо во сне.  
И сейчас если ему снился кошмар, то обычно он был о Преисподней. И он подозревал, что его кошмары не шли ни в какое сравнение с жутиками Дина.  
Тот, конечно же, преуменьшал ужасы своих сновидений и вел себя так, словно лично виноват в плохих снах младшего братишки. Это очень беспокоило Сэма, пока он не сообразил, что это нужно Дину, что ему необходимо ставить Сэма с его снами про Ад всегда на первое место.  
Это то, с чем он мог хоть как-то справиться.  
Но теперь Дин не тащит на себе весь этот груз вины. Ничего не знает о том, что Сэм побывал в Аду, и почему он там оказался. Ни черта не знает ни о сделках, ни о демонской крови или о сломанных Вратах Ада. Ни о Печатях или предательстве. Этот Дин не знает об ангелах или судьбе, и поэтому, когда Сэм однажды ночью, спустя две недели после возвращения Дина домой, разбудил его своим криком, старшему было просто интересно, но и не сказать, чтобы очень сильно.  
Тогда Сэму приснилась обычная хрень: невыносимая жара, липкая кровь, воздух, насыщенный медным зловонием. Голос Люцифера, предвкушающий развлечения с огоньком, пощекотал кожу за ухом Сэма, когда он подкрался сзади, обвил себя вокруг Сэма, обернул его своими руками, жестко обхватывая пальцы Винчестера.  
В правой руке, сжатой в кулак, скальпель. Сэм жуть как хотел его отбросить, распрямить пальцы, обнимающие ручку из твердого металла, но Люцифер быстро зафиксировал его кисть и заставил врезаться в плоть Дина, как будто это было масло.  
Другой рукой Люцифер вынуждал Сэма сдирать кожу с груди Дина, его живота, горла, отовсюду, где он скальпелем выводил причудливые дорожки.  
Дин кричал до тех пор, пока скальпель не вонзился глубоко в его гортань. Крики стали тогда беззвучными, но они все еще были, брызгами крови в лицо, оглушая Сэма.  
Люцифер надавил на руки Сэма, заставив его опустить их ниже, срезая кожу и мышцы лентами, вычерчивая кровавую линию вниз по внутренней стороне бедра Дина.  
\- Сэм! Сэмми, проснись! Сэм!  
Голос Дина. Но как это возможно? Ведь он беззвучно кричит. Это невозможно, и Сэм не мог выносить этот голос, напряженный от мучившей его агонии, хриплый от постоянных криков.  
\- Нет, нет! - и это уже орал Сэм, выворачивая свои руки из захвата Люцифера и тяжело ударяясь обо что-то с глухим стуком.  
\- Сэм! Ох, блядь, Сэм, проснись же!  
Чьи-то руки хватали его за запястья, и Сэм боролся за свою свободу, а голос Дина становился все слабее и терял жуткие интонации боли и страха из кошмарного сна Сэма.  
Сэм смог, наконец, вздохнуть, вынырнуть из кошмара и очнуться в своей постели.  
Хватка на его запястьях ослабла, а затем и вовсе исчезла, после чего Сэм, часто и тяжело дыша, снова упал на матрас.  
\- Сэм? - Дин позвал его мягко. - Сэмми, ну давай, открой глаза.  
Сэм сделал то, что ему сказали - открыл глаза и увидел взволнованное лицо брата над собой. Облегчение показалось в глазах Дина, и он откинулся назад, неловко похлопав Сэма по плечу.  
\- Ну, ты в порядке теперь, чувак? Должно быть, кошмарный сон тебе приснился.  
Сэм помнил, как обычно старший просыпался от кошмаров. Во рту пересохло и он попытался сглотнуть.  
Сэм кивнул брату и прохрипел:  
– Да. Я уже в норме.  
Он был далеко не в порядке, но этого Дина он не мог просить дать ему то, что нужно. Этот Дин не обернется вокруг него всем телом, не сожмет его в объятиях, и не сдавит его кисти с такой силой, чтобы прикосновения любимого брата смыли ощущения от рук Люцифера.  
Этот Дин не станет осыпать нежными поцелуями затылок или чувствительную кожу за ушами, шепча: "Все хорошо, Сэмми, я с тобой". И повторять это снова и снова, дыша в шею, пока не исчезнет даже отзвук голоса Люцифера.  
И этот Дин не сунет свою ногу между колен Сэма. Не возьмет член Сэма в руку, стягивая боксеры младшего вниз достаточно, чтобы его собственный член улегся ровненько между ягодиц. Этот Дин не будет одной рукой дрочить перепуганному младшему брату, а второй крепко удерживать его в захвате, и изливаться своим оргазмом ему в задницу до тех пор, пока сон не растает, не исчезнет совсем за стеной, которой давно уже нет.  
Сэм всегда был так благодарен Кастиэлю за то, что тот забрал его воспоминания. Дин тогда сказал, что это меньшее, что ангел мог бы для него сделать. Старший так никогда до конца и не простил его за то, что тот сперва все-таки сломал стену в памяти Сэма, хотя сам Сэм уже давно простил Каса.  
Дин рассматривал его как-то неуверенно, затем отстранился, убрал руки и встал.  
\- Гм, хорошо, я тогда вернусь в свою кровать.  
Он жестом указал на свою комнату, и Сэму пришлось крепко сжать зубы, чтобы сдержать слова, готовые вырваться. Он хотел попросить Дина остаться, растянуться рядом, вернуться туда, где он должен быть, но Сэм не смог.  
Он потратил остаток ночи, бездумно пялясь в темноту, чувствуя себя более одиноким, чем когда Дин был в Аду.

Гарт позвонил и рассказал о возможном деле. Вроде как появилась работенка по типу "посолить и сжечь" в трех часах езды от Питтсбурга.  
\- Я бы сам взялся, но у меня тут в Чикаго кое-что похлеще, - объяснил он свой звонок.  
Сэм размышлял об этом весь день. И за ужином тоже вел себя отстраненно, так, что Дин заметил его состояние.  
\- Что такое, Сэмми?  
Сэм изучал его какое-то время, потом решился.  
\- Дин, послушай…  
Он отложил вилку и терпеливо подождал, пока Дин прекратит подкармливать Дейзи кусочками своей курицы и обратит на него внимание.  
\- В трех часах езды отсюда какой-то призрак убивает старушек.  
Сэм рассказывал, а глаза Дина становились все шире и шире.  
\- И я подумал, что мы могли бы поехать и разобраться с этим.  
Сэм нервно ожидал ответа. Было время, еще до всего этого, когда Дин любил охоту. В этом они были не похожи - Сэм с детства все это ненавидел, Дину же охота нравилась. Он любил все эти физические упражнения, охотничьи навыки, саму идею спасения людей.  
Но он никогда больше не возвращался к этой своей любви, даже теперь, когда они осели, и их сраные жизни превратились в нечто более-менее терпимое. Естественно, они все еще охотились, когда того требовалось - Дин по-прежнему считал, что у них нет выбора.  
"Люди умрут, Сэм, ты что, этого хочешь?"  
Точь-в-точь слова отца. Как будто они были единственными, кто мог делать эту работу, однако больше он никогда не испытывал удовлетворенной радости по поводу охоты, как бывало раньше.  
Сейчас Дин смотрел на Сэма широко раскрытыми и сияющими глазами.  
\- Черт, да, Сэмми! Давай сделаем это! Покажи, что нужно делать. Могу поспорить – я быстро учусь, да? Так ведь?  
Он улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки у Сэма грудь сдавило.  
\- Да, Дин, учишься ты быстро, - беспомощно улыбнулся в ответ младший. – Ты больше не психуешь по поводу нашего подвала? – поддразнил он брата.  
\- Эй, иди ты нахер, я не психовал! – немного смутился Дин. – Я просто… удивился. И чертовски рад, что ты не оказался каким-нибудь серийным убийцей.  
Сэм решил никак не реагировать на такое замечание.  
После того, как тарелки были убраны и вымыты, Сэм открыл свой лэптоп и повернул его к Дину.  
\- Ладно, теперь посмотрим. Вот газетные статьи о двух женщинах, найденных мертвыми у себя в саду. Понимаешь, почему Гарт решил, что это что-то сверхъестественное?  
\- Какой еще, к чертям, Гарт? – Дин удивленно посмотрел на брата.  
\- Один охотник.  
Сэму захотелось дать себе пинка – он не подумал о том, что Дин будет задавать вопросы о людях, которых они когда-то вместе знали.  
\- Это он позвонил мне и рассказал об этом деле.  
\- То есть, существуют и другие охотники? – Дин начал закидывать его вопросами. – А мы кого-нибудь знаем? А их много? Могу поклясться, что мы-то лучшие, а, Сэмми?  
Такая самоуверенность была присуща Дину. Сэм улыбнулся, видя энтузиазм старшего брата.  
\- Конечно, мы раньше встречались с другими охотниками, – коротко ответил он.  
Пока Сэм не готов был рассказать Дину о многих друзьях, что погибли, или о тех жутких годах, когда они потеряли всех, кого любили.  
Может, эта охота что-то зацепит в памяти Дина, он сам вспомнит все, и Сэму не придется ничего рассказывать.  
\- А мы дружим…  
\- Нет, - прервал вопрос Сэм. – Не совсем.  
\- О, - Дин сник. – Ладно, Сэмми.  
Сэм закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул, открыл глаза и улыбнулся.  
\- Однажды я расскажу тебе обо всех наших друзьях, но не сегодня. Сегодня давай лучше покончим с призраком.  
Минуту Дин неуверенно всматривался в лицо Сэма и, наконец, улыбнулся. Это была та самая улыбка, от которой щемило сердце и захватывало дыхание. Улыбка, по которой он так давно скучал, но которая только в последние годы стала проявляться.  
И теперь Дин, раз за разом, с ее помощью разрушал шаткое равновесие выдержки Сэма.  
\- Просто покажи мне.  
И они поехали в пригород Питтсбурга на арендованном "куске дерьма" Сэма, как назвал эту машину Дин. Все три часа поездки Дин задавал миллион вопросов, а Сэм старался на них ответить. Он рассказывал Дину истории о духах, с которыми им приходилось сталкиваться. Все эти истории были из времен их юности.  
\- Итак, отец тоже был довольно крут, - произнес Дин задумчиво. – Хотел бы я его помнить.  
"Хотел бы я, чтобы ты помнил меня", - раздраженно думал Сэм. Хотя и догадывался, что Дину никогда и в голову не приходило, что тут есть о чем вспоминать. Вот он Сэм, вот он Дин, желающий вспомнить, и они братья. Все.  
В Клейсвилле, как выяснилось, проблемы создавал мстительный дух. Им оказалась президент местного садоводческого клуба, которая была жутко расстроена тем, что пожилые леди, которых она убила - садовой лопаткой по горлу, аккуратный такой штрих - позволили своим садам превратиться в заросли. На дворе апрель, но, очевидно, для них это не имело никакого значения. Опавшая еще с осени листва покрывала розы в однажды получившем награду саду бедной миссис Стэнли, а что касается рододендронов миссис Говард, ну, в общем, они выглядели просто ужасно.  
И Лидия Коллинз не собиралась с этим мирится, даже если она умерла год назад!  
Дин неплохо справился с этим делом, хотя инстинкты у него немного замедлились. Он не работал с Сэмом в связке, как они делали это раньше, так что в итоге все обернулось так, что сначала Сэма швырнуло на стенку сарая миссис Стэнли, а потом только Дину удалось выстрелить в призрак солью.  
Когда Сэм врезался в крепкий алюминиевый сайдинг, он вывихнул левое плечо, и, как оказалось, Дин не имел ни малейшего представления, как его вставлять на место.  
\- Ладно тебе, Дин, - сжав зубы от боли, уговаривал его Сэм, когда они вернулись в мотель. – Ты же делал это миллион раз!  
\- Да? – Дин был шокирован. – Чувак, что за жизнь у нас была? Я и думать не думал, что охота на призраков такая… жестокая.  
\- Жизнь у нас была жестокая! – взревел Сэм, и Дин отшатнулся, словно боясь, что тот сейчас ему врежет. А этого очень хотелось – плечо просто адски болело. Он глубоко вдохнул и постарался успокоиться.  
\- Дин, вот, положи свою руку сюда, а другую – сюда. Правильно. Теперь тяни вот этой, а второй толкай.  
Руки Дина дрожали. Не хватало той уверенности в движениях, которая всегда чувствовалась, когда Дин трогал Сэма. Но сейчас они были все равно теплыми и сильными, а этого на данный момент было достаточно.  
Он толкал и тянул плечо, так как учил его Сэм, и оказался очень удивлен тем фактом, что его манипуляции помогли.  
\- Не думаю, что когда-нибудь захочу повторить, - смотря на брата дикими глазами, сообщил Дин, заметно побледнев.  
\- Не думаю, что захочу, чтобы ты повторял, - ответил Сэм и почувствовал укол совести, когда увидел, как оскорбился Дин.  
\- Эй, я ведь никогда не делал этого прежде! И, мне кажется, я чертовски хорошо справился! - Дин уселся на свою кровать. Бледность на его лице сменилась краской негодования.  
Боже, дай мне сил.  
\- Ты делал такое и прежде, Дин, много раз.  
Сэм не хотел к нему цепляться, но уже не мог остановиться. От окутавшей его боли он не мог справится с раздражением.  
\- Но я-то этого не помню!  
\- Вот уж точно. Мне известно, что ты меня не помнишь, Дин. Поверь, уж это я понял.  
Сэм со злостью сгибал и разгибал пальцы на левой руке, жалея, что Викодин можно будет принять только перед сном.  
\- Я не говорил, что не помню тебя, Сэм. Я сказал, что не помню, как вправлял твое плечо, - признался озадаченный Дин.  
\- Но ты не помнишь меня. Ты ничего не помнишь обо мне, Дин.  
Сэм стал рыться в сумке в поисках хотя бы Ибупрофена.  
\- Я помню…  
\- Ты помнишь младенца, Дин, - резко сказал Сэм. – Ты помнишь младенца, которого ты едва мог держать на руках и вытащить из о…  
Сэм замолчал. Он не желал об этом вспоминать. Вместо этого он нашел две таблетки Адвилса и проглотил их всухую.  
\- Вытащить тебя откуда, Сэмми?  
\- Во время пожара, когда мама… Ты меня вынес из дома. Он горел. Папа пытался спасти маму, а ты меня вытащил из горящего дома.  
Сэм смотрел на Дина. Вспоминал рассказы Дина о том, как он вытаскивал младшего братика из огня. И теперь он сам рассказывает Дину эту историю. Это была основа их взаимоотношений на всю последующую жизнь, а Дин нихрена об этом не помнил!  
\- Я тебя вынес? Спас тебя?  
\- Да, Дин, ты спас меня. И спасал меня с тех пор не раз.  
То был первый раз. Но, черт, совсем, совсем не последний.  
\- Ух, ты!  
Разве это не девиз года?!  
Сэм вздохнул и осторожно потер свое поврежденное плечо.  
\- Давай уже двигать. Кости Лидии сами не сгорят.  
Поврежденное плечо просто взрывалось болью к тому моменту, когда они, наконец, раскопали могилу Лидии и открыли гроб. Такие свежие захоронения Сэм ненавидел всей душой – пахли они всегда отвратительно и горели неохотно. А нынче от этого вообще тошнило, хотя он не помнил, чтобы и раньше это доставляло удовольствие.  
Он представил себе Ад, воспоминания о котором стер Кас, но обрывки которых все еще всплывали время от времени в мозгу. И он был благодарен за то, что не помнит эти жуткие моменты из своей жизни и смерти. И то, что Дин потерял свою память, теперь Сэму показалось подарком. Милосердным благословением.  
Сэм полил бензином труп и передал Дину коробок спичек.  
\- Это твоя любимая часть… по крайней мере, была.  
Дин взял коробок и уставился вниз, на могилу. Затем поджег спички и бросил в яму. Когда пламя разгорелось, в его отблесках Сэм различил довольную улыбку на лице старшего брата.  
У Сэма живот свело от этой картины. Это словно увидеть домашнего Дина, сидящего у камина, и отблески огня тенями танцуют на его красивом лице.  
\- Я же говорил, что у меня все отлично получится, Сэмми, - самодовольно заявил Дин.  
\- Да, Дин, точно, - согласился с ним младший брат.

Сэм простоял под душем, наверное, вечность. Горячие струи били по телу, смывая грязь и пот, успокаивая напряженные и поврежденные мышцы плеча, успокаивая боль, проникающую, казалось, в самые кости.  
Когда Сэм вышел из ванной, Дин уже обеспокоился ужином.  
Было слишком поздно, Сэм устал как собака, но когда увидел сэндвичи и картофель фри, расставленные на маленьком столике между их кроватями, он понял, насколько голоден.  
Сэм вытащил себе чистую пару боксеров и футболку. И пока одевался, а потом закидывал полотенце назад в ванную, чувствовал на себе неотрывный взгляд Дина. Одевшись, наконец, растянулся в кровати.  
\- Спасибо тебе, чувак. Жрать хочу – умираю! – и Сэм потянулся за картофелем.  
\- А все сверхъестественное - это зло? – жуя гамбургер, спросил Дин. – Ну, то есть, добрые призраки существуют?  
Сэм поразмыслил над ответом и отрицательно мотнул головой.  
\- У нас был друг, - не донеся до рта картофель, произнес он. – Его звали Бобби, – и Сэм принялся жевать.  
Глубоко в душе Сэм верил, что когда они попадут в рай, там, в баре Харвеллов их будет ждать Бобби вместе с Эллен и Джо, и Эшем, и всеми, кого они любили. Он думал, что Дин верит в то же самое, хоть они никогда об этом и не говорили. Это было то, за что можно было зацепиться, надежда, от которой легче переносилась реальная жизнь.  
И это была не та тема, которую можно было обсудить с этим Дином, как, впрочем, и со старым тоже.  
Дин с любопытством ждал продолжения, и Сэм начал.  
\- Я… Бобби любил нас. Он… Когда он умер, он постарался остаться с нами. Хотел помочь нам в одном важном деле, – Сэм нежно улыбнулся. – Но, вообще-то, он просто любил нас и не хотел уходить. Жнецы взяли в привычку сообщать людям, что, как только они делают выбор: уйти или остаться, они, типа, уже не могут передумать. Все это брехня. Они постоянно в движении. Там очередь, как на заводе, и как только один прошел, тут же другой становится на его место.  
Дин уставился на него с недоверчивым удивлением.  
\- Жнецы?  
\- Хм… Да, прости. Они… знаешь что? Детали тут не важны. Бобби нас любил, и, даже став духом, он старался поступать правильно.  
Внезапно Сэм ощутил, как сильно скучает по Бобби. Он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы старик сейчас оказался рядом. Тогда Сэм был бы не единственным, кто помнит их жизнь. Грустно вздохнув, он снова принялся есть.  
\- Так что, нет. Не все сверхъестественное – зло. Хотя в большинстве случаев, да.  
Закончили они есть уже в полной тишине. Потом Дин схватил пульт и принялся скакать по каналам, а Сэм окунулся в едва различимый усталым мозгом гул рекламы и всяческих шоу. Он был вымотан до конца, у него все болело, и дело было не только в мышцах.  
Сэм разглядывал Дина, как по его лицу пробегают тенями картинки с телеэкрана. На лице читался интерес и восхищение от того, что он узнавал что-то новое для себя. Наверное, так и было, грустно думал Сэм.  
\- Эй, Сэмми, а я помню это шоу! Чарли Шин крутой! – Дин радостно оглянулся на брата, на что тот закатил глаза.  
Ну, конечно, Дин помнит "Два с половиной человека"! Как раз его уровень непристойности.  
Сэм почувствовал сильнейший прилив любви к брату, а от болезненного желания, пронзившего его тело, у него сперло дыхание. Вот же Дин, рядом, но в то же время так далеко!  
Он закутался в одеяло, отвернулся спиной к брату и пробормотал:  
\- Спокойной ночи, Дин.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Сэмми, - ответил старший.  
И Сэм заснул под тихий смех Дина над этим дурацким шоу.

\- Мне сон приснился, Сэмми.  
Сэм вдруг ощутил укол надежды.  
\- О чем?  
\- Там был парень, высокий, но не такой высокий, как ты, – он хихикнул. – Ну, вообще-то, не многие люди выше тебя. Да, так вот, у него темные волосы и синие глаза. И он был в окровавленном плаще. Это реальное воспоминание? Чувствую, что так и есть.  
Сэм кивнул.  
\- Это Кастиэль. Он был… Он был нашим другом.  
\- А почему он был весь в крови?  
"В каком из случаев?" - захотелось спросить Сэму.  
\- Кастиэль почти все время на Земле был в крови, - слабо улыбнувшись, ответил Сэм.  
\- Ну-ка, повтори. Фигня какая-то, Сэм, - хмуро смотрел на него старший брат.  
\- Кастиэль – ангел, Дин.  
\- Что?  
\- Ангел. На небесах война была… - Сэм оборвал сам себя. – А знаешь, хорошо, что ты его вспомнил. Он был важным для тебя. Для нас обоих. Но думаю, лучше остальное ты сам вспоминай.  
\- Так все плохо, да, Сэмми?  
\- Я…  
\- Все нормально. Я уже понял, что наша жизнь не малина.  
И в его глазах промелькнула тень, там самая, что жила в Дине до аварии. По такому взгляду Сэм вообще ни разу не скучал.  
Он часто думал о брате раньше, и он думал о нем теперь. Бремя вины больше не давило на Дина, и хорошо бы он никогда ничего не вспомнил, ведь это означает, что Дин дальше будет жить без тяжкого груза боли.  
Сэм понесет его за двоих.

\- Сэм?  
Сэм вышел из ванной и увидел Дина, сидящего на их кровати. Он почувствовал острую боль, ставшую уже обычной, когда видел его там, где тот должен был находится всегда.  
\- Привет, - просто сказал он.  
\- Это что такое? - Дин поднял снимок, сделанный Бобби, тот, где они стоят у Импалы. Это что, блядь, Дин рылся в комоде?

\- Просто фотография, - сказал Сэм и попытался отобрать ее у Дина.  
Тот отдернул руку, не отдавая снимок.  
\- Не понимаю. Эта фотка… На ней мы как будто… и я нашел ее в таких вещах, что теперь мне кажется, я жил в этой комнате… или типа того.  
А Сэм застыл. Он чувствовал, как тело онемело, и мозг почти отключился. Он был чертовски напуган. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы Дин вспомнил, кто они были друг другу, но если старший сам не вспоминал, то младший ни в коем случае не желал ему об этом рассказывать. Дин все еще иногда вел себя как четырехлетний пацан, которым он себя отлично помнил, и Сэм даже представить себе не мог, как он отреагирует на новость о том, что они регулярно трахались.  
\- Почему я здесь спал? Я спал с тобой? Разве это не твоя комната? Я не понимаю, Сэмми.  
Дин смотрел на него озадаченно. У Сэма все в желудке перевернулось, когда он увидел появившуюся между бровей недоуменную морщинку.  
Он просто стоял и смотрел на своего любимого старшего брата. Все, что было сейчас написано на лице Сэма, отлично показывало его мысли, так что и слов никаких не требовалось. Сердце так громко бухало в ушах, что он едва расслышал слова Дина.  
\- Ты, наверное, смеешься. Это же… мы не настоящие братья, да, Сэмми? Так? У нас, типа, отношения?  
От того, как он произнес слово "отношения" – словно это наихудшее, что может быть на свете – Сэма чуть не стошнило.  
Настала пора открыться. Он мог рассказать Дину, что они на самом деле не братья вовсе, а пара. Это, возможно, вывело бы Дина из себя, но, наверное, не настолько, как если бы он понял, что они вообще-то братья и вот так по-гейски, серьезно увлечены друг другом.  
И не было никакого нормального способа объяснить Дину все так, чтобы он понял. Как это случилось и почему. От какой жизни они упали друг другу в объятия.  
Он не считал, что Дин достаточно ему доверяет, чтобы поверить.  
Ни одна социологическая книжка в мире не сможет помочь объяснить этого. Даже Патологической психологии будет мало.  
Но отказ от того, что Дин его брат - это самая важная часть. Некоторые вещи просто нельзя разъединять, нельзя, и все. И не важно, что по этому поводу думает старший брат.  
К тому же, Дин помнит его, пусть даже и младенцем. Сэм просто не может отказаться от единственных воспоминаний Дина о нем.  
А тот все это время шокировано смотрел в лицо Сэму.  
\- Ты, блядь, издеваешься надо мной? Что ты… мы… и я согласился на это?  
Голос Дина стих, а взгляд потух.  
И это для Сэма было хуже всей боли в аду. Люцифер заставлял Сэма пытать своего старшего брата, но Сатана никогда не мог заставить Дина отвернуться от него. Ничто, что Сэм вытворял в жизни или смерти, не могло этого сделать.  
Но вот сейчас Дин отвернулся. Ушел с отвращением и злостью на лице, оставив Сэма стоять одного на пороге их спальни.

\- Не могу понять, Сэм, отчего тебе не достаточно просто быть братьями?  
\- Достаточно, - ответил Сэм и понял, насколько красноречива его ложь.  
\- Херня, - злился Дин. – Ты хочешь, чтобы вернулся другой брат. Тот, кто тебя помнит и трахает!  
\- Тот, кого я люблю, - в этих словах Сэма не было ни капли лжи.  
\- Я буду твоим братом, но для секса тебе придется поискать кого-то другого!  
\- Не говори так! Это не был просто секс. Я люблю тебя, и ты любишь меня! – Сэм отвернулся, не в силах вновь увидеть отвращение на лице Дина. – Любил, - шепотом добавил он.  
\- Я, блядь, просто не могу этого сделать!  
Они ужинали в молчании. Сэм приготовил картофельное пюре с курицей и зеленым горошком и еще яблочный пирог на десерт. Он вовсе не планировал такой ужин, и, тем более, таким образом он не старался заслужить одобрение Дина, нет. Просто так получилось.  
Дин поковырял курицу, нарисовал вилкой узор на картошке, скормил по одному горошек сидящей у его колена Дейзи.  
Пирог он категорически не замечал.  
\- Я не пытаюсь к тебе подлизаться с этим ужином, придурок, - пробормотал Сэм в свою тарелку, когда Дин встал, отталкивая стул подальше от себя. – Ты можешь съесть этот долбанный пирог.  
\- Я не голоден, - холодно ответил Дин, подходя к задней двери. – Дейзи, пошли гулять!  
Как только они с Дейзи вернулись, Дин тут же исчез у себя наверху. Собака заглянула в гостиную и умостила свою башку на колене Сэма, подняв на него грустный и немного укоризненный взгляд.  
\- Прости, моя девочка. Я не знаю, что мне делать.  
Он уснул там же, на диване, и, проснувшись утром, страдал от ломоты во всем теле.  
Их дни превратились в некое подобие одного из кошмаров Сэма. Они не молчали, нет. Немного, но все же разговаривали. То есть Дин говорил фразы вроде: "Передай соль" или "Хочешь еще кофе?" и иногда: "Мне сегодня машина нужна".  
Этого было уже достаточно, чтобы Сэм пожелал отрезать себе нахрен язык, только чтобы ему никогда не пришлось отвечать на те проклятые вопросы.  
И Дейзи явно не была в восторге от их поведения. Она ничего не ела до тех пор, пока Дин не усаживался рядом с ней на пол и не упрашивал ее съесть чуток корма или еще каких объедков.  
Сэм ощущал себя бестелесным призраком - пролетал мимо незамеченный или же, по крайней мере, незнакомый. По утрам он обычно работал по несколько часов, а потом возился в доме, занимаясь всякими домашними делами. Затем, после обеда, возвращался к компьютеру. Редактировал статьи для журналов, создавал аннотации к книгам, которые никогда не читал.  
Еще он готовил ужин. Всегда ставил перед вернувшимся с работы Дином горячее блюдо, как какая-то долбанная домохозяйка из пятидесятых. Дин же все съедал, благодарил и уходил с Дейзи на вечернюю прогулку.  
Его чуть ли не трясло от усилия, с которым он заставлял себя оставаться в одной комнате с Сэмом ровно столько времени, чтобы поесть. От этого Сэм ощущал себя самым презираемым на свете существом.  
Когда Дин возвращался с прогулки, обычно уже в темноте, то сразу же поднимался к себе, оставляя Дейзи внизу. Сэм в это время бездумно пялился в телевизор в гостиной, пока не проваливался в неспокойный сон.  
Это было хуже, чем Ад.  
Сэм отчаянно старался не смотреть на себя, даже когда брился. Кожа у него стала бледно-землистого цвета, а под глазами залегли темные круги. Волосы истончились и потеряли блеск, и если бы Сэм не знал причину, то подумал бы, что у него случилась какая-то страшная смертельная болезнь, как в кино.  
И он почти не смущался того, что хотел бы этого. Если бы он заболел, если бы умирал, Дин заговорил бы с ним. Ему стало бы плохо, он бы тогда пожалел, что издевался над Сэмом за то, в чем младший брат и виноват-то не был! Он бы очень сожалел, когда Сэм бы умер.  
Боже мой!  
Сэм уронил голову и несколько раз стукнулся лбом в зеркало, пока разум к нему не вернулся.  
Это были самые слезливые, самые жалостливые мысли, какие когда-либо приходили ему в голову. Эта сентиментальная эскапада переплюнула даже его желание, когда ему было тринадцать, пострадать на охоте, ради того, чтобы отец пожалел.  
Он тогда сидел на заднем сидении Импалы, кипя от негодования, почти не слушая Джона и Дина, сидящих впереди. Его отец рассуждал о чем-то, отдавал команды и приказывал, Дин с рвением все принимал, соглашался, подчинялся, извинялся и боготворил его.  
Сэм же в голове прокручивал сценарий охоты, во время которой что-то идет не так, и его, Сэма, рвет оборотень, или же скидывает с лестницы полтергейст.  
Отец тогда подбежит к нему, безутешный от мысли, что ему придется убить Сэма, пока тот не превратился в оборотня. Или же проорет Дину, чтоб помог унести Сэма в машину, и они повезут его искалеченное тело в больницу.  
Когда Сэм был особенно зол, он мечтал, чтобы из-за какой-нибудь ошибки отца он сам сильно пострадал.  
Или о том, чтобы, в то время как его отец со старшим братом где-то там играют в героев, к нему заявился какой-нибудь монстр.  
Сэм, конечно же, всегда в своих мечтах монстра убивал, но в процессе был так сильно, почти смертельно ранен, что после этого раскаяние Джона просто не знало границ.  
И Сэм всегда прощал его, до того, как умрет, или до момента, как Джон выстрелит ему в сердце серебряной пулей. А Дин в это время безудержно рыдал бы, умоляя поменяться с братом местами.  
Такой способ немного примирял его со скукой во время их долгих поездок. К тому же, это, наверное, сыграло немалую роль в том, что Сэм мог вести себя хоть капельку любезней в разговорах с отцом.  
И теперь ему стало стыдно, что он такое же проделывает с Дином. "Он бы пожалел, если б я умер" превратилось в "Он бы почувствовал себя настоящим козлом, если бы у меня был рак или что-то типа того".  
Но Сэм все-таки был не настолько мудаком, чтобы радоваться тому, что Дин будет страдать от его смерти. Они оба столько раз это уже испытывали! Так что его мозг просто отринул эту глупую мысль.

Спустя примерно неделю после того, как Дин узнал о той части их жизни, по которой Сэм так скучал и про которую меньше всего хотел бы рассказывать этому Дину, Сэм проснулся от крика старшего брата.  
Тэд предупреждал, что некоторые отрывки воспоминаний будут приходить к Дину во сне, так и случилось. Дин иногда видел во сне размытые обрывки неких событий, людей, лица, имена.  
Но сейчас крик прозвучал так, как если бы вернулся Ад, причем в полном своем великолепии. Сэм резко подорвался и побежал по лестнице наверх.  
Дин сидел на кровати, одеяло сбилось на поясе, руки прижаты к ушам, а по лицу льются слезы.  
\- Нет! Нет, нееееееет!  
Сэм быстро приблизился, сел рядом с Дином и осторожно положил руку брату на плечо.  
\- Дин! Дин, давай, старик, просыпайся. Просыпайся, Дин. Давай же!  
Через несколько мгновений Дин все-таки отнял от ушей руки, и они безвольно упали ему на бедра. Сэм по-прежнему нежно и ритмично поглаживал плечо брата, чувствуя, как тот дрожит.  
Дин, наконец, после особенно сильной волны дрожи, тихо прошелестел:  
\- Сэм?  
\- Да, Дин, я.  
Помогать друг другу справляться со своими снами - это неотъемлемая часть их жизни в последние годы. Дин уже давно перестал прятаться и отрицать свои кошмары. Нечего тут было стыдиться, только не друг перед другом.  
Эти сны не уходили насовсем, так что им пришлось как-то с этим жить.  
\- Хочешь рассказать? – тихо спросил Сэм.  
Обычно Дин не вдавался в подробности, как, впрочем, и Сэм. Никто из них не желал делиться самыми жуткими моментами пребывания в Преисподней.  
Но это же новый Дин, и Сэм подумал, что он, наверное, просто ничего не понимает.  
Дина опять передернуло.  
\- Я был привязан к огромной опоре, и там еще был человек с черными глазами. Он резал… у него был нож, тонкое такое лезвие, и он срезал с меня… разделывал меня…  
Вдруг Дин согнулся пополам, и его вывернуло на пол у кровати. Рвота расплескалась по деревянному полу, а по комнате разнесся кислый запах. Сэм грустно улыбнулся.  
\- Сэм, - в голосе Дина стала отчетливо слышна паника.  
Сэм отодвинулся и позволил старшему проскочить в ванную. Он прошел за ним следом и стоял рядом, пока Дина выворачивало в унитаз снова и снова. Сэм взял полотенце и отнес его в комнату.  
Он кинул его на блевотину, отчаянно желая так все и оставить до утра, но знал, что об этом потом можно пожалеть. Стараясь не дышать, он вытер пол и отнес полотенце в стиральную машинку. Добавил в барабан чистящее средство и включил стирку.  
Когда он вернулся наверх, то застал Дина по-прежнему у унитаза. Сэм набрал воды в стакан и подал брату.  
\- На, прополощи.  
Дин прополоскал рот и сплюнул, а Сэм, нагнувшись над ним, нажал слив. Он выдавил пасту на зубную щетку Дина и, поддерживая за локоть, помог брату подняться.  
\- Закончил?  
Дин кивнул. Сэм сунул ему в руку щетку.  
\- Давай.  
Сэм достаточно знал о том, что случилось с Дином в Аду, чтобы узнать в кошмаре Аластара и то, что он делал с Дином снова и снова, раз за разом. Все бы отдал, лишь бы этого Дин не вспомнил!  
Когда Дин закончил чистить зубы, Сэм повел его в свою, в их спальню. И отрицательно покачал головой, когда Дин вознамерился вернуться к себе.  
\- Там же воняет, чувак, – постарался как можно более легким тоном сказать он. Самое последнее, что сейчас нужно Дину, так это заметить, как расстроен Сэм.  
Поколебавшись, Дин все-таки позволил отвести себя к постели Сэма. Там он присел на самый край, поставив локти на колени.  
Так он и сидел, пока Сэм убрал с кровати грязные джинсы и футболку и кинул их на соседний стул. Поправил подушки, зачем-то подбил их.  
Дин наконец-то поднял голову.  
\- Ты знаешь, что все это значит, да? О чем мой сон?  
Сэм поколебался, но все-таки кивнул.  
\- Да, Дин, знаю.  
Дин долго смотрел на брата и потом попросил:  
\- Расскажи.  
Сэм беспомощно глядел на него.  
\- Дин…  
Дин резко мотнул головой.  
\- Нет, Сэм. Расскажи. Я должен знать.  
\- Не надо тебе этого, - пробормотал Сэм, но все же сел на кровать за поникшим братом и, подобрав под себя ноги, облокотился о спинку.  
\- Тебе снился Ад. Ты там был, - проговорил он в затылок Дину.  
Дин как-то замер, и Сэму захотелось видеть его лицо, а не сидеть за спиной. Он понадеялся, что этого будет достаточно, что Дину хватит вот такой основной информации. Как же ему не хотелось рассказывать Дину все детали!  
\- Почему я оказался в Аду? – Дин все-таки спросил надтреснутым голосом, и Сэм вздрогнул.  
\- Ты… ты заключил сделку с демоном.  
Дин повернулся к Сэму, на его лице читался полнейший ужас.  
\- Зачем я это сделал?  
\- Потому что я умер, - прошептал Сэм. – Я умер, а ты заключил сделку, чтобы вернуть меня.  
\- Сделка на поход в Ад? Надолго? Как… а как я выбрался? Как эти сделки с демонами вообще работают? Сэм?  
С каждым вопросом голос Дина становился все выше и выше, и на имени брата он уже почти кричал.  
\- Ты там был около года. Тебя вытащил Кастиэль.  
Заметив, что Дин ничего не понял, Сэм пояснил.  
\- Чувак в плаще. Ангел. Помнишь?  
\- Я заключил сделку с демоном, чтобы спасти тебя, попал в Ад на год, а потом ангел в плаще вытащил меня оттуда.  
Дин вскочил с кровати и принялся расхаживать по комнате.  
\- Я все правильно понял?  
Сэм кивнул.  
\- Прости, - сказал он, хотя и не совсем понимал, зачем извиняется. Наверное, потому что Дин вспомнил именно это. Достаточно тяжело было, когда они проходили через все это дерьмо в первый раз, и сейчас, когда все эти ужасы приходилось вновь переживать, видеть, как Дин вспоминает мучительные детали, собирая полную картину, было для Сэма особенно ужасающей пыткой.  
Может быть, Вселенная решила, что если у Сэма воспоминания о Люцифере и его пребывании в Преисподней не слишком ярки, и вообще он недостаточно страдал, то вот таким образом создала для него новый, собственный ад?  
Но это же глупо! Вселенная - это Бог, а Кастиэль его правая рука, и Сэм знал, что ангел так с ним не поступил бы.  
\- Мне… я пойду, - произнес Дин и стремительно вышел из комнаты. Сэм услышал, как он спускается по лестнице, заходит на кухню и достает что-то из холодильника. Наверное, пиво.  
Если он сейчас не начнет пить что-то покрепче, то уже ничто его к этому не сподвигнет.  
Сэм потер ладонями лицо, и из груди вырвался звук – нечто среднее между смехом и всхлипом. Кого он обманывает? Столько всякого другого дерьма могло привести Дина к многодневному запою, если вдруг он еще что подобное вспомнит.

После этого случая Дин по-прежнему с ним не разговаривал, однако неприятное напряжение от их "грязных" отношений исчезло. На Сэма такое облегчение снизошло, едва он понял, что случилось, что даже дыхание сперло.  
\- Итак, - с полным ртом макарон однажды заявил Дин, - кажется, наша жизнь была дерьмовей некуда.  
В его глазах притаилась грусть, и Сэм сглотнул. Дин сейчас выглядел таким несчастным, словно он одним взглядом умолял Сэма, чтобы тот все отрицал, сказал, что ничего такого говенного с ними никогда не происходило. О, как хотел бы Сэм так и поступить!  
\- Ну, не все было так хреново, - все-таки сказал младший. И это правда. – Мы много веселились. У нас были хорошие друзья. У нас были мы…  
Он прервал себя, сообразив, что этого не стоило говорить.  
Дин пристально на него смотрел. Сэм пожал плечами.  
\- Не только… в этом смысле.  
Он ощутил, как его щеки заливает краска. Ему уже давно не приходилось краснеть. А уж в присутствии Дина и того дольше.  
Сэм вздохнул.  
\- Слушай, Дин. Когда мама умерла, мы отправились в дорогу с отцом. Он научил нас охотиться. Мы встречали разных людей, но их теперь немного осталось. Практически все погибли. С нами случалась всякая нездоровая хрень, Дин, но были и хорошие времена. И мы совершали хорошие поступки, спасли многих. – Он помолчал и продолжил: – Чувак, ты, правда, любил охоту, до того как все пошло наперекосяк. Мы, например, в прошлом месяце ездили в Питтсбург.  
Он не смотрел в лицо Дину, боясь увидеть там реакцию на его слова.  
\- А в последние годы все успокоилось. Бог вернулся домой, Кас вернулся к Нему, Ад закрыт. Нынче монстров мало осталось. Мы с тобой тут довольно мирно жили.  
На последних словах он поднял голову, ему надо было посмотреть в глаза Дину.  
\- Нам было хорошо.  
Дин какое-то время не отрывал от него взгляда, а затем кивнул. Сэм посчитал это шагом вперед.

Сэм скучал по машине. Он ощущал ее отсутствие как потерю конечности. Для него она представляла дом и безопасность, а еще Дина. А Дину сейчас было на нее плевать!  
И он нечасто, но все же дергал Дина по этому поводу.  
\- Да что за нафиг, Сэм? С чего это я должен беспокоится об этой машине? Это же старая развалюха! Что мне с ней делать?  
Казалось, на эту тему Дин реагировал более раздраженно, чем на остальные ворчания Сэма. Как будто эта машина ничего не значила, чтобы так из-за нее дергаться.  
\- Это - мой дом! - сказал Сэм, закипая. - Это был мой и твой дом, даже если ты этого не помнишь! А ты меня его лишил!  
\- Я же не специально! Кончай меня обвинять, я стараюсь вспомнить!  
Лицо Дина побелело, а руки сжались в кулаки.  
\- Ну, так старайся лучше, Дин!  
Сэм целенаправленно провоцировал его, стараясь вытянуть из этого молчаливого бездействия.  
\- Иди ты нахер! – В глазах старшего брата сверкнули искорки гнева. Хорошо.  
\- Я понятия не имею, как это сделать! Не понимаю, что ты от меня хочешь!  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил! – Сэм ткнул пальцем в грудь Дина. – Хочу, чтобы ты меня вспомнил!  
\- Думаешь, я не хочу? Думаешь, я не замечаю, как ты желаешь того, старого Дина?  
Его злость испарилась, и ее заменила тяжелая грусть: – Я не дурак, Сэм, я понимаю, что я не тот, кого ты хочешь видеть.  
Ярость Сэма тоже стихла, и он ощутил себя опустошенным и слабым.  
\- Нет, Дин, нет, я… - он протянул руку, но безвольно уронил ее, когда Дин отвернулся. – Дин…  
\- Проехали, Сэмми. Все хорошо. Я иду спать.  
И Дин поднялся по лестнице – тяжело, устало, словно побежденный старик.  
Сэм почувствовал себя величайшим мудаком из всех ублюдков на свете.

Сэм раскладывал продукты по полкам. Дин ушёл гулять с Дейзи к ручью, что пробегал у поля за их домом. В последнее время он частенько туда ходил, а пару раз Сэм видел, он и удочку брал.  
Но в этом ручье не было никакой рыбы. А вот в пяти милях дальше по дороге, в застоявшемся пруду, была, и раньше тот, другой Дин, ходил туда на рыбалку. Сэм собирался ему об этом рассказать, да все никак не выходило. Он не знал, то ли он специально забывал, то ли просто втайне надеялся, что Дин вспомнит сам.  
Сэм как раз с головой нырнул в холодильник, когда Дин и Дейзи вернулись с прогулки. Хлопнула сеточная дверь, и раздался голос Дина:  
\- Была у меня какая-то вроде цацка на шею, так, Сэм? Ты мне подарил... Я что-то такое вспоминаю...  
Дин замолчал, а Сэм резко обернулся, чуть не стукнувшись головой о полку холодильника, и ошалело уставился на брата.  
Дейзи нетерпеливо гавкнула, и Дин отстегнул поводок. Ботинки его были в грязи, и штаны внизу мокрые. Волосы торчали в беспорядке, веснушки порозовели под полуденным солнцем.  
Сэм заворожено застыл от осознания того, какое же это чудо, что после всего, случившегося с ним, Дин стоит перед ним живой и здоровый. Как им обоим все же повезло, и какой же он неблагодарный сучонок, если этого ему недостаточно.  
Ему даже стыдно стало, что он дал понять Дину, что сейчас он не тот, кого хочет Сэм, кого всегда хотел. Наверное, некоторые из этих мыслей отразились на его лице, потому что Дин дернул головой и смущенно улыбнулся.  
\- Что? - переспросил Сэм. Он не был уверен, что помнит вопрос, который задал Дин, так его накрыло чувственной волной.  
\- Шнурок на шею... Или кулон, кажется, на кожаном шнурке. Я постоянно вижу, как ты даешь его мне, завернутый в газету. Это правда? Такое было?  
Сэм не мог говорить, только кивнул в ответ.  
\- То есть, ты его мне все-таки давал? - уточнил Дин.  
Сэм, наконец, справился с собой и, прочистив горло, ответил:  
\- Да, да, я дал тебе его, Дин. Мы были детьми. И я... Он очень много значил.  
Больше он ничего не собирался рассказывать. Если Дин больше ничего не помнит про амулет, кроме того, что его ему подарил Сэм, что ж, лучшего и желать нельзя.  
Этого было более чем достаточно.  
\- А где он? Я его не видел в своих вещах.  
И Дин сделал неопределенный взмах в сторону лестницы.  
\- Пропал. Ну, то есть, несколько лет назад... - Сэм оборвал фразу. Он надеялся, что Дин удовлетворится тем, что уже сказано. Он согласен был с утверждением - некоторые вещи должны оставаться похороненными. Часто бывало, что подробности только все портили.  
\- Классно, - просто сказал Дин и, указав на свои грязные ноги, сообщил: - Пойду переоденусь.  
В этот раз Сэму повезло.

Однажды солнечным майским утром, в субботу, Сэм, наконец, уговорил Дина сходить в гараж ещё раз.  
\- Ты не хочешь рассказать мне, почему она так дорога для тебя, Сэм? - тихо поинтересовался Дин, запирая Дейзи в доме. - Мы скоро вернемся, родная, - попрощался он с собакой.  
Сэм обернулся к нему.  
\- Я же говорил тебе. Мы часто переезжали с места на место. Жили мы тогда в дерьмовых отелях, кошмарных съемных хатах и раздолбанных трейлерах. Иногда мы останавливались у друзей. У Бобби, например. Мне тогда казалось, что мы школы меняли каждые пять минут.  
\- Тебе это не нравилось, - Дин пристально вгляделся в Сэма. - Ты разозлился.  
У Сэма сердце пропустило удар от мысли, что Дин его так чётко может прочитать. Всего несколько месяцев назад он был для него незнакомцем, но, даже не помня всего, Дин знает своего Сэма.  
Сэм отвернулся, не желая демонстрировать вмиг покрасневшие щеки, и направился к машине. Он сел за руль и, только дождавшись, пока Дин устроится и пристегнется на сидении, сказал:  
\- Да, я не любил все это. Но Импала была для нас неизменной. Единственное, что постоянно оставалось с нами. Даже отец, и тот часто отсутствовал на охоте, пока мы не выросли достаточно, чтобы охотиться вместе с ним.  
Сэм пожал плечами. Дин наблюдал за ним, словно разгадывал загадку.  
\- Эта машина была нашим домом, по крайней мере, в эмоциональном плане точно.  
И Сэм замолк, ожидая насмешек старшего братца за то, что Сэмми такой сентиментальный. Однако потом вспомнил, что это совсем другой Дин, брат, у которого нет никаких причин быть циничным говнюком. Это был нетронутый Дин, всего с парочкой воспоминаний.  
И, конечно же, блядь, без всей этой братской ебли. О да, эта часть нового Дина была девственно чиста.  
Однако, на этот раз Дин, казалось, заинтересовался тем, что Сэм рассказывает про Импалу.  
И снова, как и прошлый раз, их вышел встречать Чарли. Дин же был на удивление не так напряжен, как в их первый визит, и более заинтересован в причине их приезда.  
\- Привет, Чарли! - поздоровался он с механиком как со старым знакомым.  
\- Дин! Здорово снова тебя увидеть.  
Они втроём прошли в дальнюю часть гаража, где после аварии хранилась Импала.  
\- Я не давлю, - обратился к Дину Чарли, - но в поврежденных местах она точно проржавеет, если не начать ремонт.  
Дин, казалось, в этот раз воспринял все гораздо ближе к сердцу. Он медленно обошел машину, осторожно касаясь поврежденных мест.  
У Сэма глаза наполнились слезами, но он не стал прятать лицо. Пусть Дин заметит, что он плачет, ему плевать.  
Дин выпрямился над открытым капотом и беспомощно взглянул на Сэма.  
\- Но я не знаю, как.  
\- Ты занимался ею раньше, и не раз.  
Сэм затаил дыхание, сдерживая желание надавить на Дина посерьезней.  
\- Что, если я не вспомню? Если доломаю до конца? - В голосе Дина чувствовалась такая неуверенность, что Сэм незамедлительно захотел переубедить его, сделать так, чтобы Дин понял - не может он напортачить, ему стоит только взяться за работу, и он сам увидит и вспомнит.  
\- Ты справишься! - Твёрдо заявил Сэм, в душе лелея едва ожившую надежду.  
Дин кивнул и обратился к Чарли:  
\- Ты же мне поможешь? Ну, если я все таки решусь над ней чуток поработать?  
У Сэма дыхание перехватило. Не от того, что Дин вроде как пообещал наконец заняться ремонтом, нет, а от того, как он назвал ее "она". Это произошло впервые, и тот факт, что он назвал её так неосознанно, порадовал Сэма больше, чем что-либо иное за последнее время.  
Чарли, конечно, согласился, и они проговорили еще полчаса, обсуждая предстоящие работы.

Однако, в последующие дни Дин, как казалось Сэму, ни разу не заглянул в гараж. Он каждый день возвращался с работы практически вовремя, грязный и усталый. Пару раз в неделю к ним забегал Рон, выпивал бутылочку-другую пива, и они трепались ни о чем.  
И Сэм не хотел спрашивать. В последнее время между ними установились нормальные отношения, так что Сэм ни в коем случае не желал раскачивать лодку.  
\- Слушай, - однажды вечером Дин просунул голову в двери комнаты Сэма. - Можно у тебя чистую футболку попросить? Мои все уже грязные.  
\- Да, конечно,- ответил Сэм, лихорадочно решая, надо ему встать и найти футболку для брата самому или же позволить Дину поковыряться в его комоде.  
\- Хм, а где..? - спросил Дин, когда понял, что Сэм не торопится вставать с постели.  
\- О, прости, - Сэм подскочил и открыл верхний ящик комода. Он сам был без майки, из-за чего чувствовал необъяснимую нервозность. Глупо как - не подумает же Дин, что он хочет соблазнить его голым торсом? В конце концов, Сэм ведь в своей комнате!  
Он быстро выхватил первую же чистую майку и бросил, не глядя, Дину.  
\- Держи.  
\- Спасибо.  
Дин еще какое-то время смотрел на Сэма оценивающим взглядом. Он вообще выглядел, кажется, немного удивленным, или очень похоже на то, Сэм не мог четко определить эмоцию. Хотя решил про себя, что она ему нравится.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Сэм.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Дин, - ответил Сэм в спину Дину.  
Улегшись снова на кровать, ему вдруг подумалось, что на лице Дина он заметил тогда узнавание.

А потом у Сэма случился очередной кошмар.  
В большинстве случаев Сэм в своих снах, в которых он страдал от страшной боли, когда Люцифер развлекался с ним, видел все размытым, детали ему были недоступны. Сэм считал, что это все из-за оставшихся еще кое-где фрагментов стены в его памяти.  
Но если же ему снился Дин, то сны были настолько ясными и яркими, насколько это вообще возможно. И не надо быть гением, чтобы понять психологический подтекст этих сновидений.  
И этот сон был про Дина.  
Сэм находился на заброшенной дороге. Было темно и холодно, асфальт под ногами хрустел ледяной коркой. Его окружали деревья, их ветки с треском ударяли друг о друга на ветру.  
С неба падал плотный снег, и крупные снежинки танцевали в свете фар автомобиля. Лучи света были направлены слегка вверх, и эти снежные кружева, что ветер сплетал, а затем разносил в темноте, гипнотизировали Сэма.  
Он осторожно приблизился к машине. Багажником она застряла в канаве, а блестящий черный капот был поднят на несколько футов над землей. Передние колеса по-прежнему крутились, бесполезно вращаясь в студеном воздухе.  
На водительском месте сидел человек, уронив голову на руль. Сэм не хотел смотреть, он не желал видеть, кто это, хотя уже прекрасно знал. Было нечто неестественное в повороте плеч и шеи у этого мужчины. Страх практически оглушил Сэма, и он ничего так не хотел, как просто развернуться и убежать отсюда куда глаза глядят. Подальше от этого места, от того, что он тут увидит.  
Теперь он находился ближе к машине, достаточно близко, чтобы протянуть руку через разбитое окно к запертому внутри человеку. Положив руку на плечо, он легонько толкнул его.  
Тело уже было твердым и холодным, и от толчка его откинуло на спинку сиденья.  
К горлу Сэма подкатила желчь, из груди вырвался душераздирающий вопль. На безжизненном лице Дина застыла маска ужаса и боли. Кровь из глубокой раны на лбу вытекла и замерзла, и теперь казалась черными пятнами в окружавшем его бледном свете.  
Сэм отлетел назад, спотыкаясь и падая на ледяной тротуар.  
\- Нееет! Неееет, Дин! - кричал и плакал он.  
Чьи-то руки схватили его, сильно встряхнули. Он рвался из захвата, все еще выкрикивая имя своего брата.  
\- Дин!  
\- Сэм! Сэм, проснись! Сэм! Сэмми!  
Чужие руки были на его плечах, гладили по волосам, трогали его. Кто-то крепко обнял его сзади, и взволнованный голос произнес ему в ухо:  
\- Сэмми, просыпайся давай. Все хорошо.  
Его собственное имя, повторяющееся этим особенным голосом, наконец проникло к нему сквозь кошмар. Сэм моргнул, потряс головой и хрипло прошептал:  
\- Я уже в порядке.  
Дин – живой, дышащий Дин – держал Сэма за плечи.  
\- Чувак, теперь ты вернулся?  
Дин был явно на грани паники, и Сэму пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы сосредоточиться.  
\- Да, я в порядке, все уже нормально, – Сэм вздохнул и кашлянул пару раз. – Со мной все хорошо.  
Дин вглядывался неуверенно в его лицо какое-то время, а потом вдруг сообразил, как он держит своего младшего брата. Он тут же отпрянул, резко убрал руки и Сэму пришлось сдерживать себя, чтобы не потянуться вслед за ним, вернуться в уютные объятия, даже если долбаный поврежденный мозг Дина не позволял этого.  
Сэм отвел взгляд. Он увидел в Дине озабоченность его, Сэма, расстройством сна, но это было не та забота, к которой Сэм привык и в которой нуждался.  
Отстранившись от Дина подальше, Сэм облокотился на спинку кровати. Он сильно вспотел, и футболка неприятно прилипла к его груди.  
Дин встал с кровати, и у Сэма сердце ухнуло вниз. Он так хотел, чтобы Дин оставался рядом подольше.  
\- Дин…  
Дин поднял ладонь, останавливая брата.  
\- Подожди, Сэмми.  
Он скрылся в ванной и появился оттуда с полотенцем, которое тут же кинул Сэму.  
\- Избавься от этой футболки.  
Он быстро вытащил чистую футболку из комода Сэма и тоже передал ее брату.  
\- Теперь я ведь знаю, где ты хранишь свои вещи, чувак.  
Сэм кивнул и снял свою мокрую от пота футболку. Вытер пот с груди и живота и облачился в чистое. Заставил себя улыбнуться.  
\- Спасибо.  
Дин стоял рядом и наблюдал за ним. Он выглядел так, словно желал что-то сказать, но не знал, как начать. Сэм приподнял вопросительно брови.  
\- Ты точно в порядке, Сэм? Твои сны всегда такие… не знаю, такие плохие?  
"Плохие" было явно самым неподходящим словом, которое Сэм мог связать с теми вещами, которые ему снились, и он мотнул головой.  
\- Можно и так сказать. Ну, иногда они менее... яркие. Вроде как в тумане.  
Он пожал плечами. Прежний Дин знал об этом, и не заставлял его о таких вещах рассказывать.  
\- А когда они у тебя плохие, я… как я… Что я делаю, чтобы помочь тебе? – в конце концов, Дин смог сформулировать свой вопрос.  
Сэм покачал головой.  
\- Да я в порядке уже.  
Дин фыркнул.  
\- Ты совсем не в порядке, Сэмми. Мне кажется… Ну, вот когда мне приснился по-настоящему жуткий кошмар, ты же… Я просто чувствую…  
Сэму стало его жаль.  
\- Обычно мы об этом не говорим. Я хочу сказать, что мы уже знаем о том, что нам снится, поэтому об этом и нечего говорить.  
\- Тогда что дальше?  
Дин выглядел решительно, и Сэму пришла мысль, что его брат все-таки невероятно храбрый человек. Он вдруг почувствовал такую привязанность к Дину, что в глазах защипало.  
\- Ты действительно хочешь знать? – он посмотрел на брата. Сэму нужно было прояснить все, дать понять Дину, о чем именно тот спрашивает. – Тебе, наверное, не понравятся подробности, - предупредил он.  
Дин вспыхнул, но глаз не отвел.  
\- Я справлюсь.  
\- Точно? Уверен? – Сэм позволил себе немного улыбнуться.  
\- Не наезжай, Сэмми. Я был… я не ожидал ничего такого, вот и все, – Дин глянул в сторону, но почти сразу снова посмотрел на Сэма. – Я… Извини за то, что было.  
\- Ладно, - Сэм был удивлен. – Ну, то есть…  
\- Да, да, - проворчал Дин, присаживаясь рядом с братом. – Заткнись уже и расскажи, что мне делать.  
Сэм сразу же безжалостно отбросил в сторону надежду, которую давали эти слова старшего брата.  
\- Хорошо, первое - мы обычно в одной кровати, когда это случается, - он выставил ладони перед собой, останавливая возможные возражения Дина. - Хочешь знать, так я тебе расскажу. Просто... не заводись снова.  
Он дождался кивка Дина и продолжил.  
Сэм никогда бы в жизни не подумал, что можно быть таким смущенным. И не из-за того, о чем он рассказывал Дину, а потому, каким Дин выглядел при этом встревоженным. Глубоко вздохнув, Сэм сказал:  
\- Ты… мы… ты держал меня. Как бы обнимал.  
Боже, он говорит, как двенадцатилетний мальчишка!  
Дин, скорее всего, именно так и подумал, потому что на лице у него стала проявляться ухмылка.  
\- Продолжай.  
\- Рад, что тебя это развлекает, - буркнул Сэм. – Ну, мы, в общем, обнимаемся, прижимаемся друг к другу, иногда занимаемся петтингом, иногда трахаемся, - вывалил он быстро и наблюдал за реакцией Дина.  
\- Прости, - добавил он в итоге, - но это правда. И ты сам спросил.  
\- Вот что я делал, - неохотно согласился Дин. – Я и правда это делал.  
Он вздохнул и всмотрелся в глаза Сэма.  
Сэма уже оставил его ночной кошмар. Но потерять во сне Дина теперь ему было не так страшно, как потерять его в реальности. Не то чтобы он подумал, будто он потеряет его после всего сказанного, но все-таки не переставал беспокоиться. Надо было держать рот на замке! Сказать, что Дин ему готовил горячий шоколад или что-нибудь типа того, ругал себя Сэм. А не про то, как они иногда трахались. О чем он, блядь, вообще думал?  
Увлеченный этими мыслями, Сэм не заметил, что Дин заполз к нему на кровать, пока не почувствовал, как на его талию опустилась рука, и Дин, осторожно подтягивая его поближе к себе, прижимается сзади.  
\- Что…  
\- Заглохни, Сэмми.  
И Дин протолкнул свое колено между согнутых ног Сэма, а его горячее дыхание пощекотало шею братишки.  
Сэм хотел начать протестовать, объяснить, что Дин вовсе не обязан это делать. Хотел сказать ему, чтобы он не делал этого, пока действительно не захочет, но Дин покрепче сжал руки вокруг него, и Сэм ничего из этого не сказал. Вместо этого он сконцентрировался на собственном дыхании.  
И тогда вернулись картинки из его сна. Темная дорога, кружащийся снег. Окровавленное лицо Дина, его пустые, неживые глаза. Дыхание Сэма сбилось, а сердце в груди заскакало как бешеное, готовое выскочить наружу.  
Дин пробормотал что-то такое тихое, что Сэм не расслышал, и принялся успокаивающе водить рукой по животу и груди. Он дышал спокойно и глубоко, и Сэм постарался синхронизировать их дыхание. Один раз его сильно передернуло, и Дин снова что-то промурчал, но в этот раз Сэм расслышал его слова.  
\- Все хорошо, Сэмми. Я никуда не уйду.  
Каким-то образом Дин, тот Дин, которого Сэм думал, что совсем не знает; тот, который ни черта не знает об их жизни, ну, кроме того, что ему рассказал Сэм; этот Дин как-то уловил самую суть страшнейшего кошмара Сэма.  
И это его удивило, хотя и не должно было бы. Это же был Дин и он всегда был Дином.  
Думать, что этот Дин так хорошо его знает, было так приятно, а засыпать, чувствуя спиной сердцебиение Дина и слышать его дыхание, было еще приятней.  
На следующее утро они об этом не говорили, и в последующие дни не вспоминали. Не потому, что избегали этой темы, просто возникло стойкое ощущение, что так действовать для них было в порядке вещей.  
И Сэм был более чем благодарен брату за это.  
А потом Дин вдруг начал появляться в спальне Сэма в неожиданное время. То заглядывая в поисках какой-нибудь вещи, которую, вроде, позабыл куда положил, то разыскивая Дейзи, или же просто заходил сообщить, что он заварил свежий кофе, и не хочет ли Сэм чашечку?  
Однажды вечером он заглянул в поисках собаки и остановился посреди комнаты, задумчиво озираясь.  
\- Тебе… Ну, это ведь была и твоя комната, а вовсе не та, что напротив. Тебе здесь что-нибудь знакомо? – внезапно решил спросить Сэм.  
Дин взглянул на него и пожал плечами.  
\- Может быть. Она не выглядит знакомой, но и не кажется совсем уж чужой. Чувствую, не знаю, что мне здесь комфортно. Мне здесь нравится.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что можешь… - Сэм замолчал – ему не хотелось давить на брата. Он просто взмахнул рукой, стараясь этим жестом показать что, мол, вернуться сюда можно в любой момент.  
И ему показалось, что ничего-то у него не вышло, но Дин вдруг улыбнулся.  
\- Я знаю.  
Официально он, как бы, не переезжал в их спальню, однако Сэм со временем стал находить то его ботинки в углу, то рубашку на спинке стула. Все больше вещей Дина мигрировали по коридору к Сэму в комнату, и каждая книжка или пара грязных носков трепетом отзывалась в душе у младшего Винчестера.  
Зарождая нечто, очень схожее на надежду.  
Теперь все чаще Дин засыпал на их кровати, придя к Сэму посмотреть вечером телек. У них был старенький телевизор, и до того маленький, что с кровати еле-еле можно было разглядеть картинку, но Дин настоял на полном кабельном пакете, так что по вечерам всегда можно было найти что-нибудь для просмотра.  
Сэм не очень любил телевидение в последние дни, но Дин, казалось, никогда не уставал пересматривать сериалы, которые помнил. И в этот раз он заснул посредине "Как я встретил вашу маму", которую крутили, кажется, уже в пятый раз. Сэм расположился рядом с включенным, но позабытым ноутбуком на коленях.  
Как только дыхание Дина стало ровным, Сэм полностью переключил на него внимание. Он вглядывался в лицо брата, пытаясь отыскать какие-то изменения. Отличительные черты, что это не тот Дин, которого Сэм знал.  
Но, как ни всматривался он в любимое лицо, видел только Дина, которого знал всю свою жизнь.

Рон позвонил в пятницу и спросил, не желают ли они сходить на боулинг.  
\- Боулинг? Я когда-нибудь играл в боулинг, Сэмми? – Глаза Дина горели от возбуждения. – Спорим, я там всем задницу надеру!  
\- Давай узнаем, - засмеялся Сэм.  
Как только они забили себе дорожку, и Дин оказался на ней в непонятной обуви и с холодным пивом в руке, он понял, что если когда-либо и кидал шары, то делал это недостаточно часто, чтобы приобрести хоть какие-то более-менее приличные навыки этой игры.  
А Сэм, наоборот, еще когда учился в десятом классе, всю весну каждую пятницу по ночам зависал в боулинге с друзьями.  
Это было отличное места съема девчонок, хотя Сэм и не очень преуспел в этом. Один из его приятелей, кажется, его звали Кори, вечно прикалывался над Сэмом, что тот не может себе подцепить девчонку даже в ночном боулинге.  
\- А ты не ходил, что ли, на ночной боулинг в старших классах? – удивился Сэм.  
\- А что, похоже, что ходил, Сэмми? – и Дин весело проводил взглядом свой шар, который скатился в боковой желоб на полпути к кеглям.  
Рон участвовал в лиге в течение многих лет, так что он серьезно им обоим наподдал. Однако ни это, ни то, что Дин кидал шары как пьяный трехлетний ребенок, совсем не мешало Сэму втайне желать победы над старшим братом.  
Само место представляло собой сумасшедший дом красок и звуков. Тут и там Сэм натыкался взглядом на парочки, не стесняющиеся своих отношений.  
Сэм не думал, что дорожка для боулинга - удобное место для того, чтобы сосать и заглатывать чей-то язык, но тут, как говорится, каждому свое.  
Была там одна девчонка, симпатичная блондинка с пухлыми красными губами и обалденной фигурой, которая всю дорогу кидала на Сэма откровенные взгляды. Ему с трудом удавалось не обращать на нее внимания, так как она была чертовски настойчива. Рон с Дином смеялись над ним, однако Сэм заметил в глазах Дина искорку беспокойства и, может быть, чуточку вызова.

Дин оглядел яркий и шумный зал и заявил:  
\- Пятничный вечер – время свиданий.  
Его глаза блестели, но взгляд Сэма он встретил спокойно.  
\- Я в курсе, - не очень понимая, к чему клонит брат, ответил Сэм.  
\- Итак, - сказал Дин, и широкая счастливая улыбка расцвела на его лице.  
\- Итак, - поддержал беседу Сэм, сглатывая.  
Дин моргнул и подхватил свой шар.  
\- Я надеру тебе задницу, Ронни, - кидая очередной шар, с веселым смехом пообещал он.  
\- Что-то незаметно, - усмехнулся Рон.  
Для Сэма это был самый лучший вечер из всех.  
А когда они вернулись домой, он стал еще лучше. Сэм как раз снимал рубашку, готовясь ко сну, когда в комнату заглянул Дин.  
Он замер на мгновение в дверях, потом быстро подошел к Сэму и положил ладонь ему на грудь. Внимательно глядя на свою руку, он сжал ладонь, впиваясь пальцами в кожу Сэма.  
\- Я кое-что понял, Сэмми.  
\- Да? – Горло у Сэма внезапно пересохло. – И что же?  
Дин поднял голову, вглядываясь в глаза брата.  
\- Ты – мой Сэмми. Всегда был, – его пальцы впились глубже. – Но ты и так это знаешь, да?  
Сэм только и смог, что кивнуть, боясь дышать, не то, что говорить.  
\- Это обоюдное желание, Сэм? Я тоже твой?  
\- Да, Дин, - едва слышно прошептал Сэм. – Всегда был.  
\- Так и думал, - довольно произнес Дин.  
Он посмотрел на брата.  
\- Из прошлого я помню немногое, Сэм. А будущее… старик, я не знаю, это не то, о чем мне хочется думать. Не очень-то я верю в него. В любом случае, неважно, что мы думаем о будущем. Все может измениться, – свободной рукой он ухватил лицо Сэма. – Все что у нас есть – это сейчас. Вот и все, я устал бороться за то, чего нет.  
Сэм вроде понял. Вот он, Дин, здесь и сейчас, и этого достаточно. И это значит для него все.  
Дин толкнул Сэма в грудь, и тот тихо запротестовал. Но оказалось, что Дин просто освободил руку, чтобы удобней было ухватить Сэма за шею.  
Он пригнул его голову и поцеловал так, словно и не забыл, как это делать. Сэм выдохнул ему в рот, обвил руками и замер от наслаждения.  
Когда Дин прервал поцелуй, он, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Сэма, спросил:  
\- Все нормально?  
\- Издеваешься? Конечно, нормально!  
\- Тогда ладно, - кивнул Дин и полностью отодвинулся от Сэма. – Покажи мне, что ты любишь, - и он нервно потер ладони.  
\- Что?  
\- Ладно, лучше покажи мне, что я люблю, - поправился Дин. И в подтверждение кинул взгляд на кровать, напряженно хмыкнув.  
Сэм подвел брата к кровати и легонько толкнул. Дин плюхнулся с негромким "уфф" и посмотрел на Сэма снизу вверх.  
\- Эй, расслабься.  
Дин кивнул. Внезапно он стал выказывать нетерпение, ожидая, когда же Сэм ему покажет… о, боже!  
Сэм присел рядом с ним.  
\- Тебе понравилось меня целовать?  
\- Конечно, - уверенно ответил Дин. – Конечно, понравилось, Сэмми.  
\- Давай тогда с этого и начнем. И вот это снимем, - и Сэм стянул с брата рубашку.  
\- Точно, Сэмми. Мне так больше нравится, - выдохнул в губы Сэма Дин.  
Сэм перевернул их так, что Дин оказался сверху, и, положив ладони ему на ягодицы, усадил поудобнее. Он дернул бедрами, потерся своим членом о член Дина, и такие знакомые, такие родные движения позволили ему забыть о боли последних месяцев.  
Дин двигался с ним в такт, словно и не расставались они никогда. И впервые с того злосчастного момента, когда он услышал слова Эммита: "Произошел несчастный случай" - Сэм понял, что сможет жить дальше.  
Этого оказалось достаточно, и даже слишком, так что он прервал поцелуй, уткнулся лицом в ложбинку на шее Дина, и с громким выдохом кончил.  
\- Дин, – шептал он любимое имя. - Дин.  
\- Держу тебя, Сэмми, - шептал ему в ответ Дин. – Всегда.  
И он держал его. Держал, во всех возможных смыслах, своего младшего брата.  
Он яростно вжимался в Сэма, беспорядочно дергая бедрами, затем приостановился и, наконец, замер, разливая горячую жидкость между их телами.  
Через несколько мгновений Сэм открыл глаза.  
\- Ну вот, это как на велике ездить! - с гордостью возвестил Дин.  
\- Не говори так, - попросил Сэм. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты несерьезно.  
\- Этого я не могу сказать, Сэмми. - Дин счастливо улыбнулся ему. – Именно так я это делал.  
\- Мы оба это делали, Дин, - Сэм улыбнулся в ответ.

Прошло почти три недели, как Дин и Сэм ездили в гараж повидать Импалу. Сэм все это время старался о ней не думать и, конечно же, не говорил об этом с Дином.  
И сам Дин тоже молчал на эту тему.  
Однако Сэм все равно удивлялся. Зачем он его потащил тогда в гараж, если ничего не собирался делать с их машиной? Он что, решил разобрать ее и распродать на запчасти? От одной только мысли об этом Сэму уже становилось плохо, так что он и не спрашивал. Если вдруг именно так и обстояли дела, то он не желал об этом даже слышать.  
Сэм очень старался задвинуть эти страшные мысли подальше и не доводить себя до истерики. И вполне мужественно сопротивлялся искушению схватить как-нибудь Дина за шкирку и заорать в лицо:  
\- Ты что творишь с нашей машиной, придурок?  
И вот однажды вечером, когда Дин давно должен был прийти с работы, Сэм его услышал.  
Этот чарующий рокот двигателя Импалы.  
Такой звук ни с чем не спутаешь.  
Сэм как раз как раз пытался искать южноамериканские серебряные рудники для Генри, но на самом деле только и делал, что пялился на часы. С момента той аварии поздние возвращения Дина с работы стали для него еще большей проблемой, чем были до происшествия.  
Этой части их жизни Дин не помнил, но, придя однажды на час позже из-за того, что попил пивка с Роном, он быстро выучил урок.  
Он тогда нашел Сэма мечущимся по дому в панике и стискивающим телефон в руках до такой степени, что казалось, он его сейчас раздавит. "Вы дозвонились до какого-то Дина, по какому-то телефону", – эта фраза уже не казалась Сэму забавной после пятнадцати прослушиваний. Шутка перестала быть смешной.  
\- Где тебя черти носили? – крикнул Сэм, когда Дин, спокойный как никогда, прошел в дом. – Ты в курсе, который час? Что за нахер, Дин? Ты почему на звонки не отвечаешь?  
На последнем вопросе его голос сломался, и Дин виновато посмотрел на него.  
\- Я… Мы с Роном прогулялись. Выпили по паре пива.  
Дин прервался и быстро подошел к Сэму, коленом отталкивая от себя тут же подбежавшую Дейзи. Крепко ухватил брата за плечи.  
\- Сэм, все нормально. Телефон сдох еще днем, а зарядка дома.  
Он поймал руку Сэма и, осторожно распрямляя пальцы, вынул из его ладони телефон. Отбросил на журнальный столик и снова повернулся к Сэму.  
\- Сэм, прости. Я не подумал... прости. Вот дерьмо, - оправдывался он, глядя в беспомощные глаза Сэма.  
\- Дин? – Сэм сглотнул. – Дин, ты… все, то есть, ты в порядке? – он моргнул и заметил, что Дин смотрит на него с беспокойством и раскаянием на лице. – Ты в порядке, - улыбнулся он.  
\- Да, Сэмми, я в норме, - и, ухватив брата за локоть, Дин заставил его присесть на диван.  
Колени у Сэма так дрожали, что он буквально плюхнулся на диван.  
\- Извини, старик, кажется, я переволновался.  
\- Да, думаю, так и есть, дружище. Прости меня, я не сообразил совсем… это ведь не только из-за аварии, да?  
\- Нет, наверное, нет, - Сэм покачал головой.  
Он не собирался говорить обо всех разах, когда Дин терялся где-то после работы, для чего-то большего, чем просто выпивка. Дину не стоило вновь узнавать о себе такое дерьмо.  
И вот после того вечера Дин четко знал, что надо или приходить домой вовремя, или же предупреждать, что задержится. И он никогда не забывал об этом. Он видел, что это нужно Сэму, и просто, без всяких возмущений, так и поступал.  
И вот теперь Дин опаздывал, а Сэм уже был на грани паники, но знакомый рокот Импалы отразился трепетной дрожью в сердце младшего брата. Он подскочил и понесся к кухонной двери.  
Широко распахнув дверь, он их увидел – Дина и его Детку. Вместе. Она сияла в лучах заходящего солнца каждым дюймом своего прекрасного кузова, а Дин весело махал рукой с водительского сидения.  
Сэм будто прирос к крыльцу. Решайся сейчас вопрос его жизни и смерти, он все равно не смог бы двинуться с места.  
Дину пришлось вылезти из машины. Он шел к Сэму и на ходу извинялся:  
\- Прости, прости, Сэмми, я опоздал! Но зато глянь, чем я был занят!  
Позже, после того, как Дин утянул все-таки Сэма с крыльца и подтащил к Детке, после того, как он показал Сэму с таким видом, словно дарит Луну и звезды, каждую царапину или вмятину, которые он сам заделал, Дин его поцеловал.  
Раньше они нечасто целовались вне спальни. Сэм вообще-то любил целоваться, да и Дин тоже, но он считал поцелуи, как бы излишней демонстрацией. Если Сэм вдруг целовал его просто потому, что так захотелось, Дин обычно смущенно смеялся, хватал Сэма за плечи и вытворял какую-нибудь гадость.  
Но это не очень-то срабатывало. Потому что Сэм всю жизнь провел рядом с Дином, и его отрыжки и нечищеные зубы никак его не задевали.  
И, в то же время, если Дину не хотелось поцелуев, после которых секса не случается, то Сэм был готов простить ему это нежелание. Никогда ему не казалось стоящим длительных споров с Дином то обстоятельство, что они вовсе не станут девчонками, если будут просто так целоваться.  
Так вот, Дин поцеловал Сэма на улице, перед их домом, без всякой на то причины! И от этого ему стало охренеть как классно!  
Разве что Дин об этом вряд ли догадывался.  
Сэм внимательно посмотрел на него и затем притянул в другой поцелуй, демонстрируя, насколько он был счастлив от того, что они с Дином были здесь и сейчас, оба, и, не стесняясь никого, целовались возле Импалы.  
Дин отступил, и выглядел он сейчас таким милым, каким Сэм слишком долго его уже не наблюдал.  
\- Тебе нравится? – указал он на машину. – Она снова выглядит как, хм, Детка? – Последний вопрос прозвучал неуверенно, словно он не считал себя вправе так ее называть.  
Внятного ответа на этот вопрос Сэм дать не мог, так что просто обнял Дина и кивнул.  
\- Я и не думал… Я не знал, что ты над ней работаешь, - взглянул он в глаза брату. – И, кстати, когда ты этим занимался?  
\- Ну, - во взгляде Дина промелькнула озорная искорка, - Рон отпускал меня, когда случались незагруженные дни.  
Стояла весна, и Сэм прекрасно знал, что весной не было такого понятия как "незагруженные дни". Он нахмурился, и Дин быстро продолжил:  
\- Ладно, послушай, Рон знал, насколько важно для тебя, чтобы я починил машину. Хотя я и не могу понять почему, Сэмми, - он пожал плечами. – Ну, то есть, не хочу тебя обидеть, но это же всего лишь машина.  
Что-то такое беспокойное он увидел на лице Сэма, потому что тут же поспешил добавить:  
\- Нет, ну я понимаю все, ты же мне объяснил, но я это не очень-то чувствую.  
И он снова пожал плечами.  
\- Но это имеет значение для тебя, так что я решил, по крайней мере, попробовать.  
Сэм был не в состоянии подобрать слов, да он и не пытался. Просто снова притянул Дина и крепко поцеловал, показывая таким способом, что он чувствует.

\- Эй, а знаешь, что самое классное? Ну, кроме моих кулинарных способностей, конечно? – спросил Дин, ставя перед Сэмом тарелку с макаронами.  
Сэм широко улыбался, глядя на свою порцию.  
\- Нет. А что может быть лучше тебя?  
\- Ты.  
Сэм поднял на него удивленный взгляд.  
\- Нет, правда. Ты перестал смотреть на меня с трагическим выражением на твоей кислой роже. Я реально ненавидел это твое выражение, Сэмми. Но теперь твои глаза больше не печальные.  
Он улыбнулся мимолетной, мягкой улыбкой. Сэм видел эту улыбку еще задолго до аварии, но он узнал ее. И как только увидел, то сразу понял – это его брат. Не тот Дин, и не этот, а просто Дин.  
\- И я рад, - просто закончил Дин.  
\- Я тоже, - добавил Сэм.  
\- Всегда будет что-то, чего я не помню, Сэм. Ничего с этим не поделаешь. И мне очень жаль. Я знаю, как тебе больно из-за этого.  
Сэм тут же замотал отрицательно головой.  
\- Нет, нет, Дин. Не жалей, не надо. Мне совсем не жаль. Столько всякого разного случилось с тобой и со мной, и я рад, что ты не помнишь. Таких вещей, которые причиняли тебе жгучую боль. Это… - он махнул рукой между ними, - это хорошо. Я буду беречь воспоминания, Дин, за тебя, за нас обоих. Ты доверишь мне?  
Дин какое-то время разглядывал его, а затем рассмеялся.  
\- Да, Сэмми, конечно, доверю. Я действительно доверяю тебе беречь наши воспоминания.  
Он помолчал и продолжил:  
\- Пока ты доверяешь мне приглядывать за твоей задницей.  
\- О, да, думаю, я могу это устроить.  
\- Ну, тогда мы в порядке.


End file.
